enamorados por el destino
by joni342
Summary: en esta historia diego y shira son unos adolesentes que disfrutan haciendo de las suyas mientras no estan sus padre. Pero diego y shira se conocen de una forma rara y ambos quedam enamorados como que si fuera el destino, lean para ver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola, un saludo para todos, bueno como ya habia comentado hoy subire otro fic de ice age. Este sera en verción humana y en la actualidad, bueno espero que les guste

Era una mañana muy hermosa com una ecepción. Que era el primer dia de clases y eso no es muy agradable para algunas personas

Con diego

El aun estaba dormido en su cuarto pero su alarma lo despierta. El se levanta y ve que ya es tarde

Diego: hay mierda no no. El se levanta y se biste con su uniforme toma una tasa de café toma unas yaves que parecian de un auto y sale de su casa

Manny: que paso hermano. Dice asercandoce a la casa de diego

Diego: nada que me quede dormido

Sid: hola chicos... Ya se dieron cuenta de algo

Diego: que tal sid, no de que

Sid: que vamos tarde y es el primer día ya valimos madre ni por un milagro llegamos a tiempo

Diego: claro que llegaremos

Sid: y cómo

Diego: siganme ya veran

Mientras tanto en otra casa

A shira le avia pasado casi que lo mismo solo que ella tenia en lugar de dos buenos amigos solo tenia un desesperante hermano

Ella igual se levamto tomo un poco de una bebisa energisante y se disponia a salir

Silas: te das cuenta de algo

Shira: no de que

Silas: nunca llegaremos a tiempo

Shira: yo creo que si ven sigueme

Ella sale de su casa con unas yaves el la mano y se dirige hacia la cochera

Con diego

El estaba abriendo la cochera y cuando la logra abrir todos ven un gran auto un Ford Mustang ultimo modelo

Diego: ves ahora si llegamos a tempo... Vamos suban

Manny: que esta auto es tuyo

Sid: baya que es una maquina de gerra

Con shira

Ella igual abre la cochera y se sube con su hermano a un BMW

Silas: enserio conduciras esto

Shira: pues si por que no

Silas: es el auto de papá si nos descubre nos corta el cuello

Shira: hay porfa el esta de viaje y mamá tambien

Con diego

El y sus amigos estaban aun el la casa pero ya todos habian subido al auto

Manny: no puedo creer que tu padre te haya dado permiso de conducir este auto

Diego: jeje no lo hiso

Manny: no hiso que ?

Diego: permiso no me dio permiso

Manny: te llevaras el auto sin permiso

Diego: siempre y cuando lo regrese sin ni un rasguño no tendra forma de darse cuenta... O si. Dice viendo a manny

Con shira

Silas: si por el kilometraje, se podra dar cuenta de que lo usamos

Shira: ok puedo resetearlo y problema resuelto

Silas: y tienes licencia

Shira: jajajaj claro que...

Con diego

Diego: claro que no

Sid: no tienes lisencia

Diego: no la nesecito. Dice viendo a sid

Sid: ok debi aber escrito mi testamento antes de subir a este auto

Diego: probablemente si. Y ya dejemos de hablar y veamos que tan corre esta cosa

Con shira: ok pero antes de correr te preguntare que musica quieres escuchar

Con diego

Diego:( A ) wisin y yandel y (B) don omar

Sid: que tal (C) ni una de las anteriores

Con shira

Shira: en ese caso elijo yo a

Con diego

Diego: don omar. Dice ingresando un cd a la radio del auto

Luego una canción comiensa a sonar

( autor pondre un fragmento de la canción pero al final dare el nombre por si quieren escucha )

Di di di dioooo

Dice

Ella es ese sueño, que tube despierto, un recuerdo breve desto que siento, una sacidida a mi salidas, la cima de un beso en un brinco suicida...

Diego: ahora si vamonos

El acelera y sale de su casa mientras el radio sonaba a todo volumen

Con shira:

Ella igual habia colocado un cd de musica y tambien salio de su casa con el redio a todo volumen

Luego de un rato de manejar diego y shira sin saberlo iban a verce de una forma muy rara por primera ves

Shira iva en el carril contrario del que iva diego por lo cuel diego tenia que girar a la derecha y shira pa la izquierda pero ambos iban distraidos de no ser po sus acompañantes

Con diego

Manny: cuidado amigo. Dice señalando al frente

Diego pisa en freno

Con shira:

Silas: cuidado shira

Ella tambien frena y ambos autos derrapan de tal forma que la ventana de shira queda al lado de la de diego

Shira: ufffffff por poco y me muero. Dice asustado

Silas: y yo que tambien vengo con tigo

Con diego

Diego: no comprendes si le pego un solo resguño a este auto mi padre me mataria y primero me torturaria

Con shira:

Silas: no seas exajerada... Si mucho te dejaria encerrada en tu cuarto por el resto de tu vida

Shira: guaw que consuelo saberlo.

Luego como que fuera cosa del destini diego ve quien es el conductor del otro auto y shira tambin y ambos quedan viendose fijamente a los ojo y aunque por poco se chocan uno al otro ambos notan algo especial el el otro

Diego: manny los angeles si existen

Manny: por que lo dices

Diego: por que estoy viendo a uno y no creo que este alucinando

Con shira

Shira: silas golpeame para ver si estoy despierta

Silas: de acuerdo. El golpea a shira el el hombro un poco fuerte

Shira: oye que te pasa

Silas: tu me dijiste

Shira: idiota. Ella le davuelbe el golpe a silas pero al ser ella mayor le duele mas

Mas tarde luego de que todos entran a la clase y llega la hora del recreo

Diego y sus amigos estaban charlando el una mesa pero diego el solo veia a shira que estaba con su hermano el otra mesa

Y shira bueno ella asia lo mismo

Con diego

Manny: baya en serio te robo el alma

Diego: no no es para tanto mejor jugenos cartas

Sid: ok yo tengo un dos de corazones y dice ve por ella. Decia asiendo como que si sostenia una carta

Diego: y yo tengo una de vete al diablo

Manny: yo se que te pasa y dejame decirte que tu enfermedad no tiene cura

Diego: a si y que es

Manny: si ataca el corazón y se yama amor

Diego: si y yo conosco una que se llama paralisis permanente provocada por golpes a la cabeza y si no me dejan de molestar ambos terminaran asi

Manny: ok pero es la verdad

Diego: si pero aunque me gustara perdiria mi tiempo

Manny: por que dices eso

Diego: casi y choco con ella hoy el la mañana tu quisieras ver de nuevo a la persona que por poco te mata

Sid: yo si

Diego: deveras

Sid: si en el infierno

Diego: hoy si te voy a descuartisar

Sid: no no era broma

Diego: agarrenme que lo mato

Con shira

Ella intentaba de no reirse por la forma en la que sid salio corriendo cuando vio a diego molesto

Silas: te gusta no

Shira: quein ?

Silas: el el de la mesa de al lado

Shira: te gusta vivir

Silas: si amo la vida

Shira: bueno entonses callate

Con diego

Diego: no veras que se enfadara. La decia a manny

Manny: sabes yo creo no tu le gustas a ella

Diego: cómo la sabes

Manny: la es estado observando y ella te ve disimuladamente

Diego: ok y que ago dime

Manny: mira solo ve hacercate a ella y no se invitala a salir o yo que se

Diego: si se lo dire a la hora de salida

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y si si diganmelo a y la cancion se llama virtual diva. Bueno hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2: la primera charla

Hola, un saludo para todos. Bueno hoy traigo el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia. Ya saben espero que les guste

Ese mismo día: ya era la hora de salida. Pero diego y sus amigos estaban afuera en el estacionamiento platicando con sus amigo. Pero el no le podia quitar la vista de encima a shira

Manny: no puedes dejar de mirarala o si

Diego: no no creo ser capaz de dejar de mirarla

Manny: y por que no vas y le hablas

Diego: no lo se... Tu crees que sea buena idea

Manny: pues mala no es... Pero en lugar de observarla desde lejos deberias ir y hablarle

Diego: si pero y que le dire

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella estaba junto a su auto revisando que no tenga daños y su hermano solo la fastidiaba

Silas: sabes yo se que te gusta alguien

Shira: deja de repetirlo o tendras que irte a caminando a casa

Silas: no importa puedo llegar tarde o temprano

Shira: si pero no te dejare entrar... Asi que callate y entra rápido

Silas entra al auto pero shira ve que diego se acerca por lo cual dicemuladamente se queda afuera

Diego: heee disculapa

Shira: si que pasa

Diego: hola soy diego broune.

Shira: yo me llamo shira whatson... Que tal

Ambos se dan la mano para saludarce

Diego: a yo solo queria disculparme por lo de hoy en la mañana

Shira: a no importa yo estaba distraida

Diego: yo me quede distraido al ver lo hermosa que eras... A que diga... Olvidalo

Shira: jeje gracias y dime vives serca de aqui

Diego: a uno cuanto kilometros pero si... Y tu eres de por aqui

Shira: bueno me mude aqui hace un timpo un mes para ser sincera

Diego: deveras pues bienvenida... Heee yo solo queria saber si ibas a estar ocupada esta noché

Shira: hoy no solo estoy yo y me pequeño hermano... Satanas. Dice con una voz macabra

Diego: y por que le dices asi a tu hermano ?

Shira: a pues es insoportable... Tu no tienes hermanos

Diego: no yo no... O por lo menos no que yo sepa

Shira: jajaja bueno pues no estare ocupada hoy, por que

Diego: a pense que talves te gustaria ir a alguna parte hoy pero no se si tu quieres si no no

Shira: pues si me gustaria salir a conocer el resto de la ciudad

Diego: pues si quieres vamos hoy en la tarde

Shira: si claro que si podemos salir hoy... Pero a que hora

Diego: a las 7: 00 te parece bien

Shira: si me parece bien

Diego: entonces te llamo o donde te recogo

Shira: a ten espera.

Ella saca un cuaderno de se bolso arranca una hoja y escribe el ella luego se la entrega a diego

Shira: el numero de arriba es mi dirección y el de abajo mi celular

Diego: ok entonces te veo a las 7: 00

Shira: si te veo entonses

Diego: ok entonces te veo luego adios . El saca su celular y guarda el numero de shira en sus contactos y comiensa a caminar

Luego shira entra a su auto

Silas: te invito a salir. Dice viendola

Shira: de que hablas

Silas: vi la forma en la que lo veia, el te gusta no

Shira: por favor solo es un compañero

Mente de shira: si me gusta y que tengo mis derechos y a ti que te importa que me guste. Eso era lo que ella pensaba en ese momento

Silas: admitelo te gustaron sus ojos su cabello todo mejor dicho

Shira: sabes mejor callate. Luego ella enciende su auto y se va a su casa

Con diego

El entra a su auto

Sid: y que te dijo

Diego: nada que te importe. Dice mientras ingresa la dirección de shira en el GPS del auto

Manny: que haces amigo

Diego: ahi es donde vive. Dice viendo las cordenadas que el dispocitivo desplego

Manny: baya te dio su dirección eso es bueno. La invitaste a salir

Diego: tu que crees amigo

Manny: eso es a y podrias dejarme en casa de elli

Diego: si aun sales con ella

Manny: si y hoy es su cumpleaños y la ire aver

Diego: bueno vamos

Luego el se va en su auto

Mas tarde con shira

Ella estaba en su casa y estaba cada ves mas segura que ella estaba sintiendo algo esppecial por diego

Mientras tanto con diego

El estaba preparandose para salir con shira pero como faltaba un poco el se puso a ver televición pero justo antes de que pueda sentarce recibe una llamada.

El se levanta y luego contesta

Diego: quen habla

Solo se oye una voz furiosa que dice: como que quien habla soy tu padre

Diego: aaaa hola que hay... El auto si esta como lo dejaste... No no estoy mintiendo... Que como me fue pues me fue bien... Bueno adios

Luego diego revisa su reloj y ve que ya se va hacercando la hora de ir por shira. El toma las yaves del auto de su padre ( autor el mismo que casi choca ) y se va

Con shira

Ella esta en su casa esperando a diego

Shira: ok hermano te quedaras solo unas hora Crees poder sobrevivir

Silas: si como no... Claro pero puedo jugar mortal combat o sanandres

Shira: sabes lo que opina mamá de ese juego

Silas: si y que

Shira: ok usalo pero si nos descubren es tu problema y solo tuyo

Y haci shira se queda esperando a que diego llege

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el próximo cap, a y mañana estare subiendo un nuevo cap de espiando por amor. Bueno hasta el sig cap y cuidense


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, bueno hoy traigo un capítulo mas de hesta historia y espero que todos hayan pasado una buena noche. Bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy

Ya se acercaba la hora en la que se suponia que diego iva a ir por shira. Ella lo estaba esperando y diego ya casi llegaba

El ingreso la dirección que shira le dio en el GPS y luego condujo hasta la casa de shira y llega justo a tiempo. El toca la bosina del auto

Shira sale de su casa y sube al auto de diego

Diego: hola shira que tal

Shira: hola no te costo llegar

Diego: no estaba usando el GPS... Y bueno a donde quieres ir

Shira: no lo se dime tu

Diego: dime que partes de la ciudad no conoces aun

Shira: aver yo diria que todas las partes

Diego: que no conoces nada

Shira: nop nada de nada

Diego: no puede ser... Sabes ya se a donde iremos

Diego comiensa a conducir y luego de un rato de conducir en silencio habla de nuevo

Diego: ok dime que es lo que mas te gusta en el mundo

Shira: no lo se tal vez la musica

Diego: que bien... Ok aqui es. Dice estacionando el auto

Ambos bajan y en el estacionamiento de un lugar donde suelen presentar conciertos de musica

Ambos caminan a la serca pero esta esta cerreda con candado

Diego: ok deveremos escalar la reja

Shira: que enserio vamos a entrar ahi

Diego: por que no nadio nos esta viendo

Shira: mmmm. Ella tambien salta la reja hasta llegar al otro lado

Luego ambos caminan hasta en ecenario y se sientan en unas cillas

Shira: baya que gran lugar... Que hacen aqui

Diego: pues antes solian hacer conciertos de rock clasico y otras cosas... Recuerdo venir aca con frecuencia, venia con mi padre

Shira: a sí y tu padre en donde esta ?

Diego: a pues mi padre pilotea un avion de combate en irack pero espero que vuelva pronto

Shira: a si el mio esta en un viaje de trabajo y creo que estara fuera mucho tiempo

Diego: bueno tal ves tengamos mas tiempo de conocernos. El ve a shira con unos ojos tan lindos

Y ella le devuenbe la mirada y ambos se comparten una sonrrisa y luego un gurdia de seguridad los ve

Guanrdia: hey ustedes no pueden estar aqui alto

Diego: diablo corre. El y shira se levantan y salen corriendo si importarles de que el guardia les ordenaba que se detubieran

Ellos salen y entran al auto y luego comiensan a huir

Diego: jajaj alcansanos ahora

Shira: creo que lo hemos perdido. Dice viendo hacia atras

Diego: queries comer algo tienes hambre

Shira: si esta bien

Diego: ok vamos a comer algo

El conduce hasta un lugar, se estacionan y luego ambos bajan y se cientan en unas cillas

Shira: eso de un rato estubo divertido

Diego: a si pero me dio lastima el guardia

Shira: y te la pasas haciendo esto todos los días

Diego: no bueno... No todos los días pero si de ves en cuando

Shira: sabes algo nunca habia salido asi con un chico

Diego: a no... Pues yo nunca habia invitado a salir a una chica... Asi que tienes el honor de ser la pirmera chica que invito a salir

Luego ambos comiensan a comer un poco antes de irce diego deja antes a shira en su casa

Diego: bueno llegamos... Te veo mañana en la escuela

Shira: gracias por todo en verdad me diverti

Diego: de nada shira

Ella baja del auto y entra a su casa luego diego se va a la suya

Con shira: ella entra a su casa y cierra la puerta

Silas: te dijo que te ama

Shira: oye no fastidies quieres

A la mañana siguiente con diego

El se ya estaba preparando para ir a la escuela pero aun faltaba un poco. El estaba en la cocina cuando oye que alguien llama a la puerta

Diego: hay quien sera a esta hora... Ya voy espere

El abre la puerta y se topa con una sorpresa algo agridulce

Papá de diego: hola hijo mio que tal como te a ido

Continuara

Bueno esto fue todo por hoy pero estare subiedo un capítulo de otra de mis historias en un rato. Solo me falta decidir cual actualizo tal ves puedan ayidarme en eso. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta dentro de un rato


	4. Chapter 4: la visita inesperada

Hola buen día y un saludo a todos, bueno un capítulo mas de mi historia ya saben espero que les guste. Y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews

Con diego

El no esperaba en regreso de su padre llamado Martin y mucho menos esto

Martin: y que no me vas a invitar a pasar

Diego: a si claro papá que onda como te fue

Martin: a mi bien y a ti

Diego: pues no esperaba que volvieras hoy

Martin: es que no volvi hoy vine hace tres días y si se lo del auto

Diego: ups fue sin querer te lo juro. Dice algo nervioso. Luego el ve por la ventana y ve a shira pasando por ahi

Diego: ok ya me voy adios te veo luego

El padre de diego nota que su hijo ve a shira y el piensa el ayudarlo. Algo inesperado

Martin: oye espera... Ven aca enamorado

Diego: de que hablas papá

Martin: no me vengas con eso vi como la veias

Diego: si y que... Acaso no es bueno.

Martin: mira si quieres enamorarla tienes que saber que una mujer no quiere a un hombre solo por que es fuerte y tiene mi abdomen nooo... Si no tambien por como la trates... Dile cosas tiernas anvitalá a salir se gentil

Diego: aja si claro cupido de la marina... No quieres que le aroje bombas desde un F18

Martin: mira aún que no me creas funciona si no no existirias

Diego: bueno tienes razón sabes me alegro que hayas vuelto adio

Martin: diego ten esto. Dice dandole las yaves del auto y un poco de dinero. La próxima pide permiso ok

Diego: lo que digas. El sale y sube al auto con tal de alcansar a shira

Luego de un rato el alcansa a shira y se detiene al frente de ella

Diego: hola shira quieres que te lleve

Shira: si claro. Ella sube al auto y diego comiensa a conducir

Diego: que tal como estás

Shira: pues yo estoy bien y tu ?

Diego: pues regreso mi padre lo que es un avance

Shira: jaja eso si es bueno... En ocaciones

Diego: y tu aun estas cómo estas ?

Shira: estoy bien y ademas lo de anoche fue divertido

Diego: jaja si solia acer mas desastres antes... Ahora tal ves sea mas romantico o no tengo idea

Shira: si yo tambien he estado pensando en ser romantica. Dice viendo a diego

Mas tarde ellos llegan a la escuela ( autor o como yo suelo llamarlo en ocaciones " El infierno " deves en cuando le digo haci ) luego ambos entran a la clase y se cientan en la misma fila y juntos

Y haci pasan unas horas y hasta que al fin el reecre todos salen de la clase

Diego y shira estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo un poco

Sid: hey que tal diego... Veo que te ha ido bien. Le dice a diego en el oido

Diego: hola sid... Shira el es sid, sid shira

Sid: un placer bonita

Shira: igualmente sid

Diego: intenta tan solo coquetearle y te saco los ojos con un tenedor

Sid: traga saliva. Mejor me boy

Shira: y dime que piensas hacer con la tarea

Diego: pues hacerla si no hay de otra

Shira: sabes tal ves puedamos salir hoy mas tarde

Diego: si tal ves podamos... Sabes cada ves te veo mas y mas linda que antes. Dice con voz de medio bruto

Shira: jeje gracias. Dice un poco nerviosa

En eso suena la campana y el recreo llega a su fin

Mas tarde a la hora de la salida

Diego se disponia a invitar a shira a salir o a comer

Diego: hola papá me oyes

Martin: si enamorado como te va

Diego: voy a regresar un poco tarde invitare a comer a shira

Martin: con que así se llama... Ok de acuerdo pero nada de hacer idioteces o te confino a tu cuarto por el resto de tu vida

Shira: baya quien era que se escuchaba enfadado

Diego: es mi padre el así habla pero no es enojado amenos que lo agas enfadar

Shira: ok ya me voy diego te veo mañana

Diego: espera no quieres ir a comer algo

Shira: mmmmm ok tu ganas vamos

Ella sube al auto con diego y luego se dirigen a un puesto de comida en donde diego pide pollo frito y shira una hamburguesa

Ambos comen y platican un rato y haci pasan las hora y en tiempo era notoria hasta para los meseros que diego y shira sentian algo el uno por el otro

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews. Bueno mas tarde subire otro cap de alguna historia la que quieran. Bueno cuidense todos


	5. Chapter 5

Hola buenos días a todos, bueno hoy tengo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya saben espero que a todos les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos aún estaban en el puesto de comida. Pasaron un rato ahi y luego diego fue a dejer a shira a su casa

Diego: bueno llegamos te veo mañana en la clase

Shira: gracias por todo diego en verdad te lo agradesco mucho

Diego: no es nada solo queria invitarte

Shira: bueno adios pero antes.

Ella le da un pequeño beso a diego y eso fue para el lo equivalente a unas 40 cervezas el quedo hipnotisado

Luego shira baja del auto y entra a su casa diego se va luego

Con shira

Ella entra a su casa luego cierra la puerta con llave y deja sus cosas tiradas por ahi

Silas: hola hermana que onda que ya no vienes a casa

Shira: si vengo a casa si no en donde estoy ahora... Idiota

Silas: oye estubiste con el verdad

Shira: con quien ? Dice viendo a su hermano con una mirada retorica

Silas: con el que por poco y nos vamos al la otra vida

Shira: no se de que hablas. Ella sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación

Con diego

El llega a su casa y entra esperando que su padre no este enfadado con el

Diego: ya vine puedes desactivar las bombas rambo. Le dice en broma a su padre

Martin: estan desactivadas solo entra ya

Diego: hola pa que hay. Dice entrando en sa casa

Martin: que tal como te fue hoy en la escuela

Diego: pues bien pero ya me voy a dormir te veo mañana

Al día siguiente en la escuela

Como de costumbre diego estaba con sus amigo pero a la ves seguia todos los movimientos de shira

Ella estaba comprando algo de comer pero diego no es el unico quien la ve

En chico del mismo tamaño de diegi se le acerca a shira pero en lugar de ser como diego este era diferente

Soto: hola preciosa dejame invitarte a algo

Shira: no necesito limosna viejo... Y ya dejemé en paz

Soto: es que no encuetro forma de dejar de verte por completo

Con diego

Manny: baya diego soto ya quiere bajarte a la novia

Sid: si eso parece

Diego: no no lo lograra. El se levanta de donde esta y camina hacia shira

Con shira

Soto: por favor solo dame la oportunidad de conocerme y veras que no te arrepentiras

Shira: mejor dejamé de fastidiar

Diego: algun problema soto

Soto: tu no te metas no quiero volarte la cara de un golpe

Diego: sabemos que no me ganarias en una pelea

Soto: quieres probarlo

Sid: vamos diego dale duro

Shira: no diego no es necesaria

Diego: estas en lo cierto ven con nosotros vamos

Soto: ok vete covarde

Diego: el se lo busco. Dice caminando hacia soto

Shira: oye tranquilo no lo hagas

Luego diego golpea a soto, soto trata de defenderse pero no puede hacer nada hasta diego lo deja

Manny: baya viste eso donde aprendio a pelear asi

Sid: preguntemosle

Manny: donde aprendiste a pelear hasi amigo

Diego: mi padre me enseño

Luego llega la hora de la salida y todos se reunen en una mesa al aire libre en la casa de sid

Diego: shira te presento a mi buen amigo manny y sid... Son como mis hermanos

Shira: mucho gusto

Sid: en gusto es nuestro shira

Manny: y dinos eres de por aqui

Shira: no de escho hace unos meses me mude

Sid: y que opinas de este lugar

Shira: me agrade y me agrada su gente. Dice viendo a diego a los ojos

Sid: jaja yo que tu shira aprobechava el tiempo con diego antes de que lo maten

Diego: y por que iran a matarme eh dime

Sid: no se cuando tu padre se entere de que golpeaste a alguien mas te matara

Diego: no lo creo

Manny: y bien ya conociste el lago o la montaña

Shira: no solo la ciudad

Sid: sabes deveriamos de ir a la laguna tal ves para las bacaciones de fin de mes eh

Shira: donde queda la laguna

Diego: en la montaña es un lindo lugar... Aire puro si humo de autos pero no hay buena señal de celular

Manny: si deveriamos ir todos no

Shira: pues si diego va yo voy

Sid: uuuuyyyyy eso me huele a amor y a ti manny

Manny: huele como que si algo se estubiera quemando

Sid: mmmmmm mierda deje todos los aparatos electricos encendidos. El se levanta y entra a su casa

Shira: cuidado puede que solo sea un corto circuito

Luego todos comiensan a reirce

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y hasta más tarde ya que subire otro capítulo de alguna otra historia la que quieran. Bueno cuidense los veo más tarde


	6. Chapter 6: pequeño incendio

Hola a todos, bueno como ya habia dicho actualizaria un par de historias más el días de hoy asi que los dejo con un cap más espero que les guste

Con diego shira y los demas.

Luego de que sid entro a su casa pasaron unos 4 minutos y no salia por lo cual diego comenso a preocuparse

Diego: sid está todo bien ? Grita desde afuera

Sid no responde

Shira: tal ves sea mejor que entremos a ver no

Manny: si sera mejor que entremos a ver. El se levanta y entra a la casa de sid

Diego: espera ya voy

Luego el y shira tambien entran a casa de sid. Cuando entran ven mucho humo que sale desde la cocina y ambos entran aver

Cuando entra ven a sid intentando de apagar unas llamas que salen desde la estufá

Shira: que está pasando qui ?

Sid: no se esta cosa se esta quemando.

Diego: rayos sid que has hecho. Ten intenta con esto. Dice dandóle una botella que tiene un liquido trasparente como en agua pero no es agua

Sid: dame esa cosa. El toma la botalla la destapa y echa el liquído en el fuego

Pero ni diego ni nadie se percatan de que el liquído es inflamable lo que causa que una gran llamarada salga

Shira: aver trataré con esto. Ella sostiene un cojin

Sid: que con el cojin den sófa

Shira: si con esto. Ella intenta apagar el fuego pero el cojin tambien se incendia

Diego: uuu cuidado

Shira: ok olvidenlo mala idea

Manny: y ya provaron con el extintor. Dice señalando un extintor que estaba a plena vista

Todos lo ven fijamente

Shira: mmmm puede que funcione

Diego: si a lo mejor funciona

Manny: permiso por favor

El usa el extintor y sofoca el fuego en segundos. Luego abren las puertas y ventanas para que el humo salga de la casa. Luego todos salen de nuevo

Shira: eso estubo serca no. Dice sentándoce en una cilla

Diego: por lo menos no quemámos toda la casa jajajaj eh sid

Sid: no le veo la gracia... Estoy jodido perfectamente jodido

Shira: tranquilo solo fue la cocina

Sid: si suficiente para que mis padres me aniquilen cuando vuelban

Diego: naaa no creo que te maten por haber quemado la cocina

Shira: si después de todo sólo fue un pequeño incendio animo

Manny: baya sid estás muerto muerto no tienes ni la mas minima esperanza te liquidaran sid duda. Dice saliendo de la casa

Diego y shira sólo lo ven con cara de la regaste toda

Manny: que, que dije

Shira: sólo estamos intentando de darle animo a sid

Diego: sabes sid solo trata de remplazar lo que se quemo osea la estufaá, el lava platos, en horno de microhondas, el refrijerador

Shira: lo que diego quiere decir es que todo estara bien

Y asi pasan una cuantas hora y comiensa a oscureser

Diego: que hora es... Alguien sabe

Manny: aver son las 6:30 empunto. Dice viendo su reloj

Shira: ya es tarde ya tengo que irme

Diego: si yo igual

Manny: ahhh yo tengo que ir por uns cosas, adios sid

Shira: suerte sid

Diego: no te preocupes sid... Si necesitatás algo llemános

Sid: adios chicos los veo mañana el la escuela

Shira: gracias a dios mañana es viernes

Manny: diego puedes llevarme a mi casa

Diego si claro sube

Luego diego shira y manny suben al auto de diego y se van sid entra a su casa y piensa como reparar los daños

Con diego y shira

Ellos iban por la carretera primero iva a dejar shira ya que ella vivia más serca que manny

Luego de un rato llegan a la casa de shira

Diego: bueno shira te veo mañana en la escuela

Shira: si te veo mañana adios diego adios manny

Manny: cuidaté shira

Ella baja y entra a su casa luego manny se pasa al aciemto de adelante

Diego: manny tu eres mi amigo desde que te conozco

Manny: si lo sé

Diego: puedes guardar un secréto. Dice viendolo a los ojos

Manny: si amigo de que se trata

Diego: es que estoy enamorado de shira

Manny: jajajajajaj pero eso no es un secreto amigo

Diego: aun asi no le digás a nadie ok

Manny: como digas amigo. Luego ellos se van

Con shira

Ella estra a su casa deja sus cosas en la mesa y busca algo de comer

Shira: silas ya vine

Silas: que pasa hermana mayor... Que te en dónde estubiste toda la tarde ?

Shira: estube con mis amigos

Silas: amigos o con tu novio

Shira: oye diego y yo solo somos amigos. Dice mintiendo

Silas: mmmm no te creo pero bueno

Shira: sabes me creas o no me da igual... Ahora si no te molesta estare arriba. Dice antes de subir a su cuarto

Con diego y manny

Ellos aun ivan por la carretera de camino a casa de diego

Manny: es lo que te digo nunca pense que te enamorarias

Diego: y crees que yo si... Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

Manny: lo se pero no sufras por ella

Diego: espera a que te pasa

Manny: que enamorarme naaaa no creo

Diego: ya veras que cuando te llege la hora no podras ni dormir

Manny: asi cuanto apostamos ehhh

Diego: 50 dólares

Manny: ok pero los quiero en efectivo

Diego: ya veras que tu me tendras que dar esos 50...

Luego llegan a la casa de manny

Diego: ok manny hasta mañana

Manny: aidos hermano suerte con tu enfermedad

Diego: cual ?

Manny: en mal de amores jajaja. Dice antes de entrar a su casa

Luego diego vuelbe a su casa

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben dejen sus review y los espero en el sig cap. Tambien subire otro cap de espiando a los personajes de ice age los espero


	7. Chapter 7: una nueva estudiante

Holaa de nuevo, bueno les traigo un cap mas de mesta historia, ya saben les doy gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste

Al día siguiente: era de mañana en la escuela diego shira y los demas estaban cahrlando un poco antes de entrar a clases

Sid: hola chicos que tal ?. Disa acercándose a los demas

Diego: que pasa sid... Por que esa cara de murto. Dice viendo a sid

Shira: hola sid... Si es verdad te ver terrible

Sid: no dormi nana anoche estube tratando de arreglar un poco la casa... En fin contrate a alguien para que lo hiciera

Shira: deveras y a quien ?

Sid: es un tipo amigo de mi padrs espero que pueda ayudarme

Manny: sid y por que no nos lo dijisté te ubieramos ayudado

Sid: encerio no se los agrades pero no gracias

Diego: como quierar... Ya entremos antes de que nos manden un reporte

Luego todos entran al salon de clase diego, shira y los demas estaban sentados uno al lado den otro

Profesor: ok todos atención por favor... El día de hoy resiviremos a alguien nuevo su nombre es elli aganla sentir bienvenida

Luego una chica de cabello marron claro entra a la clase y ya saben quien se fijo en ella manny en seguida la puso el ojo encima

Diego: ten esto. Dice dandóle a manny un pedazo de papel con un número escrito

Manny: y esto para que ?. Dice viendo el pedazo de papel

Diego: el número de cuenta al que quiero que depocités mis 50 dólares... O prefieres darmélos en efectivo

Manny: oye yo no a por que...

Shira: que pasa diego ?

Diego: que manny y yo apostamos anoche y ahora no quiere pagarmé

Shira: y que apostaron ?

Diego: sólo 50 dólares pero no quiere darmélos

Manny: ni siquiera he ablado con ella y ya me estas cobrando

Diego: si pero vi la cara que susiste cuando ella entro a la clase

Manny: y que es mi cara... O que acaso querias que me la cambiara.

Diego: yo no tengo la culpa quiero mis 50 en efectivo

Shira: ok no entendi nada que paso ?

Diego: nada es sólo que a manny le gusta elli y en y yo apostamos a que se enamoraria este año

Shira: mmmmm yo por eso no apuesto siempre pierdo

Sid: no seas mentirosa todo el mundo apuesta

Shira: yo no

Sid: a que si apuestas

Shira: te apuesto que no es cierto. Dice viendo a sid

Sid: lo ves acabas de apostar

Luego de eso Llega la hora del recreo y tods estaban sentados platicando en una mesa

Diego: ok mannny un trato si le hablas a elli te me devés sólo 40 dólares

Manny: 30 y le hablo

Diego: echo 30 pero ve ya que el tiepo vuela

Luego manny va hacia donde esta elli y el resto ve desde la mesa

Shira: mirálo quien amiginaria que se ava a enamorar

Diego: no lo se pero por eso aposte

Sid: hola si hola nicolas si... Que 1859 dólares pero si sólo fue la cocina entera no es para tanto... Ok si te pagare... No me queda de otra

Shira: que paso sid ?

Sid: que la reparación de la cocina salio en mas de lo esperado... No tengo pero ni 50 centavos menos 1856 dólares

Diego: estas muerto sid... Deve haber una solución

Sid: si fugarme de mi casa

Shira: no puedes vender algo

Sid: como que

Shira: como algo que no usés o no te sirva de nada

Sid: si es buena idea tengo muchas cosas que no uso

Manny: hey chicos les presento a elli y elli ellos son mis amigos

Elli: hola chicos que tal

Diego: hola elli bienvenida

Shira: que tal soy shira

Elli: es un gusto conocerlos a todos

Diego: igual manny siguen siendo 50 ehhh

Manny: a y por que 50

Shira: por que diego se los dara a sid para ayudarlo con las reparaciones de su casa

Diego: exato... Que voy a hacer que. Dice luego viendo a shira

Sid: si gracias diego

Shira: hay diego eres tan bondadoso

Diego: ok se los dare a sid

Manny: ok en ese caso ten aqui estan 10, 20, 30, 40, y 50

Diego: sid tómalos

Sid: gracias diego

Luego de eso el timbre suena y todos vuelven a clases. Mas tarde a la hora de salida

Sid: oygan podrian ayudarme a vender las cosas que no me sirve

Shira: si claro si diego va

Diego: si claro que ire espero por que si voy yo

Shira: por que entonces podre verte o acosa no quieres

Diego: a si si ire y vendras no es asi shira

Shira: si claro que ire

Manny: yo y elli tambien vamos

Sid: gracias muchachos

Luego todos vuelven a casa

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por el día de hoy espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap cuidense mucho


	8. Chapter 8

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno hoy no pude actualizar en la mañana pero tube un día muy muy ocupado así que espero me disculpen. Bueno entonces les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews.

Era el primer día sábado que los chicos teniean osea nadie o por lo menos no muchos van a estudir ese día

( autor digo no muchos por que yo si tengo unas clases los sábados )

Como ya habian dicho los chicos ayudarian a sid con las reparaciones de su casa entonces todos se verian ahi pero diego se adelanto a ver a alguien

Con diego

El estaciona su auto al frente de la casa de shira luego baja y toca la puerta

Diego: hola hay alguien en casa ?

Silas: quei es. Dice abriendo la puerta de su casa

Diego: hola soy amigo de shira ella esta en casa

Silas: espera... Shira tu novio vino a buscarte. Dice gritando

Shira: espera ya voy... Que no es mi... Naaa olvidálo

Silas: jajaja no puede negar que te ama. Le dice a diego

Diego: oye ella y yo no-no-no ... Mejor olvidálo

Silas: ya van dos

Shira: dos que hermano. Dice vajando las escaleras

Silas: dos personas que no pueden negar lo que uno siente por el otro

Diego: hola shira ya estás lista ?

Shira: sip vamos... Vuelvo a la noche hermano ohh más tarde no sé

Luego diego y shira suben al auto y se van a casa de sid

Shira: jaja mi hermano esta loquito

Diego: bueno no todo lo que dijo es mentira

Shira: a que te refieres

Diego: sobre lo de los... ( mente de diego le digo no le digo detodas maneras yo creo que ya lo sabe )

Shira: saber que cosa

Diego: lo dije en voz alta verdad ?

Shira: si yo creo que se escucho hasta el otro lado de la siudad

Diego: no era nada

Luego de eso abos llegan a casa de sid estacionan el auto y bajan

Manny: hola chicos se nos unen a la fiesta ?

Diego: manny a que hora veniste

Sid: vino hace 1 hora quizá

Shira: y yo que pense que me habia levantado temprano... Si que madrugas manny

Manny: naaa es solo costumbre

Diego: ok en que ayudamos

Sid: no se ya saque lo que no uso pero no sé a cuanto vender las cosas

Shira: ok soy buena en eso

Diego: asi como aprendiste a valorar cosas ?

Shira: lo vi en televición

Mientras tanto con soto

Soto estaba vijilando a diego y shira y como ya sabe siepre es el malo

Soto: mmm miralós que hago pera enamorarla

Brian: y yo que vo ha saber ni la conosco

Soto: tengo que lograrlo diego no es rival para mi

Brian: jajaja yo diria que tu no eres rival pa el

Soto: que dices ?

Brian: a que y por que no mandamos a un espia

Soto: no seas idita no todo lo que ves el la tele es cierto

Brian: osea sobornemos a uno de ellos para que nos de información

Soto: no ellos nunca se traicionarian

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban valorando unas cosas viejas que sid queria vender

Diego: ok y estos jugetes cuato por ellos

Shira: mmm 15 dólares por todo

Diego: y esto. Dice sañalando un equipo de sonido algo usado

Shira: tal vez unos 20

Diego: baya yo no podria ponerle precia a esto

Sid: y que tal esto. Dice sosteniendo un gran avion modelo escala a control remoto

Shira: baya donde conseguiste eso... Eso si es caro

Sid: me lo dio un mi padre antes de mandarme a vivir aqui

Diego: pense que aqui vivian tus padres ?

Sid: no pero mis tíos si vienen de vez en cuando por eso tengo que arreglar la cocina

Shira: cuanto te costo ese avion

Sid: no se nunca lo he usado... Te apuesto que podria volarlo. Dice con una sonrrisa

Diego y shira: no yo creo que no. Dicen viendo a sid

Sid: ha no por que

Shira: no lo hagas solo dejálo ahi puede ser muy costoso

Sid: naaa quiero probarlo

El pone el avion el el suelo lo enciende toma el control luego el avión comiensa a avansar y luego despega da un par de vueltas y se estrella. Cuando este cae solo se ve una pequeña exploción

Sid: aaahahhhhhhh que, que pa pa pa

Diego y shira: yo te lo dije. Dicen al mismo tiempo

Sid: y cuanto valia eso

Shira: mmmm unos 150 fácil

Diego: bueno lo siento sid

Sid: que mie mier er da hice

Luego de eso pasan las horas y llega la hora del armuerzo ellos piden pizza pera evitar quemar de nuevo la cocina

Ellos estaban sentados afuera de la casa todos comian un poco de todo lo que consiguieron

Sid: gracias chichos sin ustedes no hubiera terminado jamas

Diego: si con eso si lo vendes todo juntas fácil unos 1000 dólares

Shira: sin contar el avión

Manny: a cierto cuando estaba en el sótano encontre un avion a escala sid esos son muy caros

Sid: a respecto a ese lo

Manny: lo que

Sid: sufrio un accidente aereo

Manny: esssss que tristeza ya tenia quien lo comprara

Y asi pasa un buen rato chrlando y haciendo bromas hasta que llega la tarde y diego y shira tienen que o mejor dicho se van para estar solos

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban en una estación de servicio llenando en auto con combustible luego pasan a casa de diego

Diego: mar que diga papá estás que casa. Dice por teléfono

Martin: no por que la pregunta ?

Diego: por nada solo pregunta

Martin: de echo tardare un poco

Diego: tarda lo que quieras si es necesario un año

Martin: jaja que gracioso

Shira: y bien que dijo

Diego: no esta en casa

Luego de un rato ellos llegan a casa de diego

Diego: pasa adelante shira sientete como en tu casa

Shira: gracias diego

Ellos pasan unas horas ahi platicando y comiendo más pero eso no dura mucho el auto de martin se estaciona y el baja

Diego: rayos hay que irnos

Shira: y por donde salimos

Diego: escapar de mi propia casa no es tan difícil mmmm piensa piensa por la purta tracera

En eso martin abre la puerta y

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y como dije lamento no haber podido actualizar en la mañana pero encerio que he estado ocupado. Bueno dejen sus revies y los espero en el sig cap cuidense todos ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno hoy fue mi primer días de clases o como me gusta decirle el primer día de tortura pero bueno ya estoy en casa con un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Luego de que martin abre la puerta

Diego: hay joder escondeté

Shira: y en donde

Diego: sigueme

Ellos suben las escaleras justo antes de que martin entrara y los vieras martin va a la cocina

Diego: ok esta distraido vamonos

Shira: si buena idea

Luego diego y shira se disponen a salir siguilosamente abren la puerta y salen luego ellos corren para que martin no los vea

Diego: ufff eso si estubo serca por poco y nos atrapa

Shira: y que manera estoy bien

Diego: no es por ofender pero yo me perocupaba por mi

Shira: hay porfa que seria lo peor que te pudo haber pasado

Diego: bueno tal vez la muerte o ir a la escuela militar y luego a la guerra

Shira: eso en nuevo desde cuando uno hulle de su propia casa

Diego: desde que mi padre se volvio militar... Desde entonces tengo que cubrirme las espandas

Shira: para mi que tu padre nos dejo ir

Diego: no... Oh tu crees que nos vio ?

Shira: si te apuesto a que si

Diego: no que no apostaba ?. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: a si olvida eso... Pero veras que si nos vio

Diego: no no creo... Pero y si si nos vio

Shira: en ese caso tendre que besarte antes de que sea muy tarde

Diego: si es... Que aras que ?.

Dice viendo a shira y el el momento que diego menos lo esperaba ella lo besa diego no lo esperaba pero aprobecho el momento Luego shira se aleja un poco de diego

Shira: bien que dices

Diego: que besas increible

Shira: tu igual diego... Espera que hora es ?

Diego: son las 8 empunto. Dice viendo su reloj

Shira: rayos ya tengo que irme

Diego: te acompaño a casa

Shira: deacuerdo

Luego ellos caminan hasta la casa de shira ellos tardan un poco más ya que las yaves del auto se quedaron en casa de diego luego de caminar un rato ellos llegan a casa de shira

Shira: bueno adios te veo mañana

Diego: adios shira cuidaté

Shira: tu igual. Dice antes de entrar a su casa

Luego diego se va caminando a su casa el iva pensando en nada más que en el beso que shira le dio hasta que suena su celular el contesta

Diego: hola quien habla

Martin: soy el diablo quien pregunta

Diego: aaahhh papá que pasa ?

Martin: que que pasa dónde estás el auto esta aqui pero tu no

Diego: a es que sali a correr para hacer ejercicio

Martin: correr a las 8 de la noche ?

Diego: si es que haci evito quemarme por el sol. Dice ajitando un poco la voz para parecer que iva corriendo

Martin: mmmm bueno. Luego el cuelga la llamada

Mente de diego: hay eso estubo más cerca aún... Espero que me haya creido .luego en continua caminando hacia su casa

Con shira

Ella estaba en su casa descargando música en su computadora( autor: es lo que yo suelo hacer en la noche ) pero ella fue interrumpida por su hermano menor

Silas: shira estás ahi. Dice tocando la puerta del cuarto de shira

Shira: no estoy en las vegas. Dice con un tono sarcastico

Silas: a ok... Espera que dijiste

Shira: ya entra de una vez y dime que quieres

Silas: es solo que hoy llamo raz y guiño y dicen que vendran a vicitarnos

Shira: hay dios deveras cuando

Silas: no se dice que una semana tal vez dos o tres

Shira: y que les dijiste que no hay espacio y que no podias venir

Silas: no les dije que hay espacio de sobra

Shira: carajo... Lo que me faltava que mis hermanos mayores venga a vicitarme

Con diego

Luego de un rato de caminar el llega a su casa se acerca a la puerta y suspira antres de entrar

Diego: hola hay alguien ahi ?

Martin: aver dime la verdad donde andabas ?

Diego: ya te dije corriendo

Martin: sabes le he sacado la verdad ha hombres entrenados para no hablar... Pero tu no sabes mentir

Diego: si ya me lo han dicho

Martin: ademas crees que no te vi cuando saliste de la casa con tu novia

Diego: jejeje me viste y ademas solo es una... A ok si me cachaste

Martin: si ademas crees que no lo note... Hasta hueles a amor

Diego: ok no exajetes... Ademas ella y yo solo la invite a

Martin: si sabes la próxima dime asi yo me ire y dejo la casa solo pa ti te late

Diego: ok esta bien

Martin: solo no quemes la cocina como sid

Diego: aaaa deveras espera como lo sabes

Martin: es información confidencial

Diego: si espias a tu propio hijo eso no se ve todos los dias. Dice antes de subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto

Martin: no te espio solo por que confio en ti

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Ya sabes dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap cuidense


	10. Chapter 10

Hola amigos un saludo para todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de mi historia ya saben les agradesco por sus reviews y espero que les guste

Ya era el día lunes lo que significa ir a la escuela diego se levanta tenprano sube a su auto y va por shira

Mientras tanco con soto

Brian: hey soto ya tengo una idea de como arruinarle las cosas a diego

Soto: y ahora que estupides tienes en mente

Brian: desde que diego conose a shira el pasa todas las mañanas a recogerla a su casa

Soto: y eso de que me sirve

Brian: arruinemosle su auto eh

Soto: a si claro tu sabes de autos por que yo no como lo arruinaremos si no sabemos de autos eh ?

Brian: es que estaba pensando y...

Soto: pudiste. Dice viendo a brian

Brian: ok si ni quieres escucharla me puedo ir

Soto: no, no, no, aver dime que tienes en mente... Si en realidad pensaste algo

Brian: es fácil por que no echamos jugo de naranja en el tanque de gasolina ehhh

Mientras tanto con diego

El iba a pasar por shira que era lo que el hacia desde que la conocio el para justo al frente de su casa luego ella sube al auto

Shira: hola diego buenos días

Diego: que tal shira... Estas lista

Shira: si pero por que esa cara estás enfermo ?

Diego: naaaa es sólo que no he dormido bien ultimamente, tampoco me da hambre ni nada

Shira: mmmmm que raro deverias ver a un doctor

Diego: si lo se

Luego ellos se van a la escuela. Luego de un rato llegan y se encuentran con el resto de sus amigos

Manny: hey diego que tal... Hola shira

Diego: a que hol manny que hay

Shira: hola manny

Manny: aaa diego podemos hablar a solas

Diego: a si vamos... Me esperas un rato shira ?

Shira: si claro ire con elli. Dice antes de irse caminando

Manny: oye amigo te pasa algo... Por que esa cara de perrito atropellado ?

Diego: ok manny no te pasas quieres

Manny: ok pero estás bien te veo medio muerto... Hasta paresces zombie

Diego: naaa no tengo nada sólo que no he podido dormir muy bien, ni he comido ni dada... Es mas creo que voy a morir

Manny: mmmm no no vas a morir pero si te mueres me regalas tu mustang ?

Diego: eso ni muerto... En fin no se que me pasa

Manny: si yo si ya te agarro la face tres. Dice viendo a diego con cara de estás perdido

Diego: a que te refieres

Manny: si no duermes por que no puedes dejar de pensar en shira estas demaciado enamorado amigo

Diego: y que tu y elli no ?

Manny: si siento algo por ella pero no me la paso pensando el ella todo el día

Diego: a no y que me dices de anoche eh pasaste 3 horas poniendome mensajes que solo hablaban de elli eh

Manny: a si entonces hablabamos de deportes pero... Escuchá ya sono la campana tenemos que irnos

Diego: si claro por que te combiene

Luego todos entran a clases y ya saben a uno nunca lo dejan hablar en clase y cuando lo hace uno termina ( autor lo digo por experiencia ) castigado

Luego llega la hora de recreo todos salen al patio a comer y ya saben diego y shira estan juntos y la misma historia con manny y elli

Diego: shira estaba pensando en si

Shira: te escucho

Diego: es que no se si te gustaria ir a comer a algo asi a mi casa ?

Shira: mmmm si claro por que no

Diego: bueno si no... Dijisté que si ?

Shira: pues si no tengo nada que hacer hoy

Diego: bueno aparte de las atreas pero esotonces si

Shira: si claro que si

Manny: diego puedes venir por favor

Diego: hay esperá un rato shira ya vuelvo. Dice antes de ir con manny

Diego: que quieres manny ?

Manny: wow tu si que ers raro hace rato te veo casi muerto y ahora te veo con mucha alegria

Diego: a es que... Olvidalo que querias

Manny: a nada pero ya se que te paso shira te dijo que si en algo

Diego: es que sabes no puedo sacarla de mi mente... No sabes cuantas cosas tengo que hacer para alejarme de ella, su recuerdo me persigue, donde quiera que yo voy me persigue

Manny: ok basta que esa no es la letra de una canción ?

Diego: no que yo recuerde

Y asi se la pasan el resto del día hasta que llega la hora de la salida diego y shira salen y se dirijen a sus casa primero diego pasa dejando a shira antes de ir a su cas

Diego: ok shia te veo al rato

Shira: ok aqui te espero. Dice antes de darle un pequeño beso a diego luego ella baja del auto y entra a su casa

Con diego

El llega a su casa pero para que sus planes funciones tiene que dehacerce de martin su padre

Diego: aver que le digo que le digo... Mmmmmm hay como sacas a tu propio padre de tu casa. Dice antes de entrar

Martin: baya ya veniste yo pense que hibas a salir con tu novia

Diego: que no es mi novia

Martin: sabes esa mentira ni en mil años te la creere

Diego: ok si me gusta ya me rindo

Martin: ok diego tengo que salir hoy en la noche ire a la base a ver unos reportes regresare tarde

Diego: a ok ok si vete tardaté todo lo que quieras si quieres no vengas si no hasta mañana

Martin: que me estas echando ?

Diego: aaaa que yo no como crees sólo te diego que yo estare bien

Martin: eso lo se... Es tu novia la que me preocupa. dice antes de irse

Diego: ok ahora ya puedo hacer lo que quiera

Martin: a y no hagas" estupideses"...

Diego: que tipo de estupideses hablas ?

Martin: tu sabes de que "estupideses" hablo y si me entero que hiciste alguna de esas " estupideses" te confino a tu cuarto de por vida

Diego: ok pero aún soy jóve como para pensar en "esas cosas" no crees

Martin: lo se por eso es que me preocupo. Dice antes de salir de su casa

Diego: ufff que mal pensado que cree que voy a estas haciendo

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap cuidense


	11. Chapter 11: en casa de diego

Hola un saludito para todos, bueno lamento se subi algo tarde este cap pero hoy si las clases ya van en cerio y más difíciles pero bueno en fin que me queda. Sin más que decir comensemos con el cap de hoy espero que les guste

Luego de que martin sale de la casa de diego el ve que en realidad se valla

Diego: ok ya sé fue pero sólo falta asegurarmé de que no haya dejado microfonos

Luego de que diego revisa si su padre no dejo microfonos el se dispone a ar por shira para se cena romantica o por lo menos eso pretendia el

Diego sale de su casa y suve a su auto para ir por shira luego llega a su casa

Diego: shira ya estás lista. Dice tocando la puerta

Silas: quien es... A tu y supongo que ya vienes por mi hermana

Diego: si puedes llamarla ?

Silas: si claro. Dice sacando su celular y marcando el número de shira

Diego: osea que bayas y le digas que ya estoy qui

Silas: si pero prefiero hablarle por teléfono

Diego: estás a menos de 10 metros de ella y usas el celular para hablarle ?

Silas: mmmm si

Shira: hola diego disculpa es que me atrasé un cacho

Diego: hola shira descuida esta bien... Lista

Shira: si vamonos

Luego ellos comiensan a irse de la casa

Silas: si como no y nadie se despide del pobre de silas. Dice antes de serrar la puerta de golpe

Con diego y shira

Luego de un rato ellos llegan a casa de diego ambos bajan del auto y entran a casa de diego

Diego: ok shira pasá adelante sienteté como en tu casa

Shira: gracias diego... Tienes una linda casa. Dice viendo a su alrededor

Diego: jeje si gracias... Eh eh emmm tienes hambre podemos comer algo ?

Shira: que nos vas a cocinar algo ?

Diego: bueno en realidad no yo pensaba llamar para que nos trajieran algo

Shira: mmmm si me parece bien

Diego: y que se te antoja ?

Shira: pues me gusta la comida italiana pero ahi tu es tu desición

Diego: pues me parece bien

Luego diego llama para que les lleven comida italiana y mientras tanto el y shira aprobechan para hablar en privado

Diego: bueno y donde vivias antes de mudarte aqui

Shira: estube mucho tiempo en chicago pero mis padres comprarón una casa aqui pero casi no los veo

Diego: si ni yo mi madre sienpre esta ocupada y mi padre pues al ser militar ya te imaginas

Shira: y tu padre desde cuando es militar ?

Diego: desde no lo sé no me acuerdo sólo se que espero que se retire proto

Shira: sabes tu y yo tal vez no veamos mucho a niestros padres pero tenemos una segunda familia

Diego: de que hablas ?

Shira: tu, yo, sid, manny y los demas somos como una familia

Diego: si ellos han sido mis amigos desde siempre... Pero ahora te tengo a ti. Dice viendo a shira fijamente a los ojos

Shira: y tambien yo a ti

Luego ambos parece que se ivan a besar pero pa la suerte suena el timbre

Diego: hay por que... Espera ire a ver

Shira: ok ve

Luego diego abre la puerta y queda blanco al ver a su padre

Martin: que pasa hijo por que tan palido que a caso viste al diablo

Diego: yo pense que vendrias mañana

Martin: no te dije que quizá que hay un problema... Oh estás con ella como se llama

Diego: ok si estoy con shira

Martin: ok entonces me ire pero tan sólo dame las llaves de auto ire a dormir a la cochera... Almenos el auto tiene aire acondicionado

Diego: ok toma. Dice dandole las llaves

Shira: quien era ?

Diego: nadie un un alguien pidiendo trabajo pero le dije que no podia ayudarlo

Shira: bueno si tu dices

Diego: en que andabamos ?

Shira: nos quedamos en que nos ibamos a besar

Diego: a ya me acorde ok continuemos

Diego abraza a shira y ella lo ve luego ambos parece que se van a besar pero segunda vez que suena el timbre

Diego: ahhh ahora quien demonios

Repartidor: soy en repartidos tengo una orden para esta dirección

Diego: a si gracias tenga... Guarda en cambio. Dice pagando la comida

Shira: y que era ahora ?

Diego: nuestra cena... Pero dejemos esto aqui por un rato y

Shira: intentamos de nuevo

Luego de nuevo ellos se abrasan hasta que por fin logran besarse en paz. Luego ellos comen platican hasta que les da la media noche

Diego y shira estaban en la sala diego estaba sentado en una sofá y shira andaba acostada en otro

Diego: shira te puedo... No mejor dicho te quiero confesar algo

Shira: y que es ?. Dice medio dormida

Diego: te queria decir que yo... Yo estoy enamorado de ti no se por que pero tu me robaste el alma

Shira: hay diego yo digo lo mismo de ti... Yo igual te amo

Diego: deveras

Shira: siii deveras por que te mentiria... Ademas

Diego: aja

Shira: rrrrr zzzzz rrrrrr zzzzz. Ella se queda dormida

Diego: wow que raro y que pensaba que el que se iva a dormir era yo

Luego diego lleva a shira hasta su habitación pero como ellos apenas y son novios el la deja dormir sóla y el duerme en la sala mientras que a martin le toco la cochera

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y lamento haber tardado pero ya saben como son los profesores de buenos con uno ( digo en tono sarcastico) bueno los espero en el sig cap y cuidense


	12. Chapter 12: martin y shira

Hola amigos adivinen que hoy no tengo tareas lo que significa que hoy aparte de actualizar esta historia actualizare otra la que ustedes quieran. Bueno espero que les guste los dejo con el cap de hoy

A la mañana siguiente. Luego de que shira tubo una placentera noche de sueño y apesar de que diego durmio en el sofa tambien durmio bien pero martin no puededecir lo mismo

Shira estaba en la habitación de diego ella estaba profundamente dormida y no se habia percatado de que se habia quedado en casa de diego

Shira: aaaaa donde estoy. Dice al ver que no estaba en su casa luego ella recuerda que estaba en casa de diego ella se levanta sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras y ve que diego ya esta despierto

Diego: buenos días shira

Shira: jeje buenos días diego... Me quede dormida cierto. Dice un poco sonrrojada

Diego: mmmm si eso hiciste te quedasté dormida toda la noche

Shira: lo siento no me percate

Diego: no importa no te preocupés pero recuerdo que tenia que hacer algo en la cochera

Shira: pues ve yo aqui te espero

Diego: ok espera eh hay café caliente y puedes comer lo que quieras. Dice antes de salir

Shira: hay es tan gentil y su mirada me derrite

Con diego

El sale de casa y se dirige a la cochera el entra y ve que su padre esta durmiendo adentro de su mustang shelby

Diego: dieblos pobre de el... Papá despierta

Martin: que pasa hijo no ves que estoy durmiendo

Diego: en el auto

Martin: si mejor que dormir afuera ademas esta cosa tiene acientos de cuero y calefacción

Diego: lo siento pa pero tengo que ir a dejar a shira a su casa

Martin: y no iras a la escuela

Diego: hoy hay día libre si no me crees preguntale a los maestros

Martin: ok te creo y ve a dejarla y luego regresas necesito tu ayuda

Diego: desde cuando te ayudo ?

Martin: en fácil. Dice saliendo del auto y dandole las yaves a diego

Diego: gracias... Adoro este auto pero tengo que ir a dejar a shira

Luego el entra de nuevo a su casa y ve que shira esta tomando café

Diego: entonces si te gusta el café ?

Shira: pues no tanto pero esta rico... Y me puedes llevar a casa si no mi hermano me delatara y no quiero morir

Diego: si vamos

Luego ellos salen de la casa y van a la de shira diego deja a shira en su casa y luego regresa con martin

Con shira

Silas: oh ya veniste y donde estabas anoche ?

Shira: oye desde cuando los hermanos menores interrogan a los mayores

Silas: no lo sé tu dime

Shira: desde nunca estaba con diego y que

Silas: aaaaa eso lo explica todo

Mientras tanto con diego

El estaba ayudando a su padre a restaurar un auto viejo ya que que otro pasatiempo puede tener un soldado

Martin: diego puedes ir por unas partes que me faltan

Diego: si calro

Martin: toma. Dice dandole una lista y dinero cuando vuebas deja todo en la mesa y después ve con tus amigos o con tu novia lo que quieras

Diego: entonces ire con shira pero debo apurarme

Martin: hey pero no te vayas corriendo

Diego: no ire en el auto

Martin: por eso no corras demasiodo

Luego diego sale del la casa y se va mientras que shira caminaba por la calle ella pensaba ir a buscar a diego para ver si podian salir pero no sabia que diego no estaba en casa

Shira: diego hola estás ahi. Dice tocando la puerta

Mente de martin: mmmm quien sera mejor ire a ver. Piensa antes de dejar lo que esta haciendo he ir a abrir la puerta

Martin ve que se trata de shira el abre la puerta

Shira: hola die... O lo siento se encuentra diego ?

Martin: de parte de quien ?

Shira: ehhh de shira soy amiga de diego

Martin: asi que tu eras la chica que esta soportando a mi hijo eh jajaja el no esta ahora pero ya vendra

Shira: ok entonces me voy

Martin: no si quieras pasa y esperalo aqui

Shira: gracis. Ella entra a casa de diego

Martin: soy martin mucho gusto

Shira: yo soy shira... Tu eres el padre de diego ?

Martin: si lo soy y dime como se conocieron tu y diego

Shira: lo conoci cuando casi chocamos los autos fue raro

Martin: que que que diego iva a chocar mi mustang shelby que me costo tanto modificarlo

Shira: jajaj si ese pero fue sin queres fue error nuestro

Martin: ya lo creo... Bueno y tu estudias con diego no es así

Shira: si. Luego ella ve que martin tiene un auto clásico afuera es el que etaba restaurando con diego

Shira: ese auto de afuera es suyo ?. Dice señalando

Martin: si lo es... Fue de hermano mayor fue un regalo

Shira: lo piensa restaurar ?

Martin: si

Shira: que le paso. Dice al ver que el auto esta casi destorzado por completo

Martin: nos chocaron a mi y mi hermano desde ese día no volvi a ver el auto ni a mi hermano... Hasto hoy ese auto es parte de el

Shira: el fallesio

Martin: no el infelis se saco la loteria y vive en las vegas. Dice molesto

Shira: lo siento pense que

Martin: no te preocupés no es nada

Luego martin y shira platican por un rato esperando que llege diego

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y les dije que actualizaria otra historia pero hay otra opcion desde hace tiempo tengo en mente un fic de acción de diego y shira no se si les interese posiblemente se llame Amor en guerra pero aún no se tal vez puedan motivarme y lo subo más tarde bueno cuidense


	13. Chapter 13

Hola de nuevo. Bueno como ya avia comentado hoy iva a subir un cap más y aqui lo traigo espero que les guste

Mientras shira estaba en casa de diego el pobre llevaba muchas partes de auto el iva rápido contal de llegar en cuanto antes a su casa para poder ver a shira

Luego de un rato diego llega estacionando el auto muy bruscamente el baja y entra a su casa

Diego: papá ya vine aqui estan las cosas que me pediste

Shira: hola diego por que tan aparado

Diego: hola shira es que ire con shira... Que diga ue haces aqui ?

Shira: vine a buscarte y me encontre con tu padre

Martin: veo que ya regresaste

Diego: ya vine y ta me voy... Vamos a algun lado shira

Shira: y a donde ?

Diego: mmmm adonde te gustaria ir ?

Shira: no lo se oye podriamos ir a ver como le va a sid

Diego: cierto no he sabido de el

Shira: crees que este bien ?

Diego: no se vamos a buscarlo

Luego ambos salen de la casa suben al auto y van a casa de sid luego de que llegan tocan la puerta pero nadie responde por lo cual van con manny

En casa de manny

Diego: manny estás ahí amigo mio

Manny: hola diego hola shira que tal ?

Shira: hola manny

Diego: hola eh has sabido algo de sid

Manny: no yo creo que murio

Shira: eso no hes posible como va a ser ?

Diego: ok no saquen especulaciones aún...amenos que escontremos el cadaver... De lo contrario tal ves salio y por eso no esta en su casa

Shira: si creo que si pero tengo ganas de un refresco

Diego: podemos pasar a un supermercado

Luego de eso ellos van a un supermercado y llevan unos refrescos pero cuando llegan a la caja registradora y luego salen luego ven a sid caminando por la calle

Shira: ese no es sid ?

Manny: si creo que si... Sid espera

Sid: que a hola chicos que hay. Dice acercandoce

Diego: que pasa sid por que no contestas mis mensajes

Sid: lo siento pero he estado ocupado consiguiendo dinero

Shira: aver dejame adivenar aún te falta reparar tu cocina

Sid: ya esta reparada pero debo pagar

Diego: y cuanto te falta

Sid: me falta 800 dólares y como los consigo

Diego: si tan sólo ubiera una manera rápida de conseguir mil dólares te aydaroa

Sid: mmm y por que no nos iscribimos en esas carreras de cuarto de milla en la que si uno gana le dam dinero

Diego: ja ja ja si y con que auto piensas correr

Sid: podemos uasr el tuyo

Diego: si podemos usar el mio... Que que no de ninguna manera si ese auto le pasa algo yo me muero y aún tengo planes con mi vida

Shira: pues a mi no me parece mala idea

Diego: si hay que hacerlo... Pero debo convencer a mi padre además el tendra que correr ya que yo aún soy menor de edad

Manny: amigo estás loco tu padre te matara

Diego: si lo sé

Más tarde diego y shira van a pasear por ahi y luego diego deja a shira en sucasa y regresa a la suya y planea decirle a su padre de su loca idea

Diego: papá te puedo preguntar algo

Martin: si que es

Diego: pues recuerdas a sid

Martin: si claro como no lo voy a recordar

Diego: recuerdas que se le quemo la cocina

Martin: si jajaja pobre de el sabes deberias ayudarlo a conseguir dinero

Diego: pues eso quiero hacer pero nuestra idea era que si podiamos iscrivir el mustang en un cuarto de milla y que tu conducieras

Martin: amigo te sientes bien o estás delirando

Diego: si creo que estoy alucinado

Martin: por que me preguntas si la respuesta es que si

Diego: si ya se que no pero... Espera que dijiste que si

Martin: si dije que si sabes de que nos sirve tener un auto de carreras si no lo usaremos

Diego: pues para presumir no... Pero entonces si pidre correrlo

Martin: claro que no

Diego: gracias... Que no dijiste oye eso es injusto

Martin: ok pero sólo una ves y además si lo aras para impresionar a shira te recomiendo que vallamos a practicar

Diego: ok lo que tu digas gracias papá

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella estaba en su casa viendo televición ella savia que espera vicita en unos días pero no se acordava de que día era

Shira: oye cuando dijiste que vendria raz y guiñon ?

Silas: mmmm creo que en una semana

Shira: eso es malo... Pero bueno no les puedo decir que no

Luego ella intenta de distraerce pero no puede dejar de pensar en diego por lo cual lo llama a su teléfono

Diego: hola quien habla

Shira: hay diego que lindo escuchar tu voz

Diego: hola shira que tal que pasa algo ?

Shira: no nada sólo que estoy aburrida

Diego: eso lo podemos arreglar por que no nos vemos en una hora

Shira: si me parece bien pero mejor en media hora

Diego: ok pero a donde iremos

Shira: mmmm y por que no camos al cine a ver que hay de nuevo

Diego: ok entonces te veo luego

Shira: ah y que te dijo tu padre sobre lo de la conseguir dinero

Diego: es raro pero dijo que si

Shira: que bien... Sabes tal ves pueda conducir tu mustang siempre he querido conducir uno

Diego: si claro que podras... Ok te veo en media hora

Shira: ok adios te veo luego

Luego shira termina la llamada y comiensa a arreglarse para salir con diego y diego bueno el ve cuanto dinero tiene para invitar a shira

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap cuidense

PD: saben creo que mi estreno lo adelantare para mañana en la tarde asi que no se lo pierdan... See you lather =) cuidense


	14. Chapter 14: una apuesta

Hola saludos, que tal bueno hoy no me dejaron tanta tarea asi que espero poder actualizar por lo menos dos historias y comensare con esta asi que espero que les guste

Con shira

Ella estaba en su casa esperando a diego ya que tenian planeado salir

Silas: oye tu vives más en la calle que en tu casa

Shira: pues si tu por que no sales ?

Silas: y a que ?

Shira: no se pero ah ya se a que vas con esto quieres ir conmigo cierto

Silas: mmm pues si no no lo sé

Shira: sabes eres un extorcionista mejor ve con tua amigo o yo no se

Con diego

El estaba aún en su casa alistandosé luego es ve si tiene dinero suficiente y por suerte si tenia

Diego: ya vengo papá estare fuera un rato

Martin: ok pero no vengas muy tarde

Diego: ok esta bien

Luego es sale de la casa y se va a la de shira en su auto ( autor el que piensan destozar en la carrera ) el llega a casa de shira y baja

Diego: shira ya vine

Shira: hola diego. Dice antes de darle en pequeño beso

Diego: jeje y eso por que ?

Shira: no se ganas quizá... Y bien vamos pues

Diego: vamos

Luego ellos Se van a un centro comercial y cerca habia un cine luego ellos entran compran unas entradas y entran a ver una película ( autor obvio jajaj )

Mientras tanto con soto

Brian: hey soto ya tengo una idea genial mira esto

Soto: y ahora que pendejada su te ha ocurrido

Brian: recuerdas que el idiota de sid quemo su cocina

Soto: si como no

Brian: pues para ayudarlo sus amigos piensan iscrivirce en la competencia del cuarto de milla y diego conducira

Soto: no sea mentiroso encerio

Brian: si y se me ocurre que quizá para presumirle a shira podrias correr contra diego y ganarle

Soto: y con que con tu bicicléta tu ni yo tenemos buenos autos solo diego

Brian: no tenemos dices mi padre salio de viaje y me dejo su auto

Soto: cual es honda civic del 1988 que acelera de 1 a 100 en una hora 20 segundos

Brian: eso no pendejo el compro un corvette ZR1 es mucho más rápido que su mustang

Soto: sabes cuando pense que no podias ser más estupido... Haces esto y te hace ver tan inteligente es brillante aplastare a ese gusano de mierda

Brian: o el lo aplastara a usted

Soto solo ve al pobre bria con una mirada retoríca y amenasante

Brian: que diga el no tiene oportunidad

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Ellos vienrón su película luego cuando esta termino salierón y fuerón a l centro comercial de al lado

Ellos caminaban por ahi pero luego shira ve un bestido y a ella le llama la atención diego enseguida lo nota

Diego: te gusta no ?

Shira: a que cosa ?

Diego: ese vestido te gusta no

Shira: bueno si es lindo

Diego: pues se veria más lindo en ti. Dice como en un tono de indirecta

Shira: que insinuas diego

Diego: si quieres te lo regalo

Shira: deveras encerio

Diego: si toma. Dice dandole todo el dinero que el cargaba

Más tarde diego hablaba con maany por teléfono

Diego: capun finito nada cero me dejo en la quiebra ni un centavo

Manny: que mala pata amigo y que gracioso

Diego: no le haya el chiste

Manny: pues yo si apenas y eres novio de shira y ya te estas gastando tu dinero el ella es gracioso

Diego: mira lo dice alguien que gasto más de mil dólares en el regalo de cumpleaños de elli

Manny: pues regresando al tema de los deportes

Diego: jaja... Bueno almenos ella esta feliz

Manny: si bueno

Diego: e ellí viene tengo que irme te hablo luego

Manny: si ok

Luego diego termina la llamada y guarda su celular

Shira: con quien hablanas

Diego: con manny... Bueno vamos a un lugar

Shira: a donde ?

Diego: ven te dare una idea de como ayudaremos a sid

Luego ellos salen del centro comercial y diego lleva a shira a un punto en donde avia una buena vista del la pista del cuarto de milla en donde competiran

Diego: venia aqui con mi padre y mi madre casi adiario

Shira: deveras ?

Diego: si... Sabes en verdad no se si le ganaremos a alguno de estos autos

Shira: claro que lo aras tu puedes diego se optimista

Diego: ok lo lograré...

Luego diego ve a shira y ella le devuelve la mirada ambos se acercan lentamente uno al otro hasta formar un lindo beso

Soto: wow, wow, wow, mira a quien tebemos diego y shira en verdad que disgusto verté diego

Diego: lo mismo diego

Shira: y tu que haces aqui ?

Soto: solo me iscrivire en la competencia el que gane se lleva 150 mil dólares que te parece

Diego: naaa con ganar suficiente como para ayudar a sid me conformo

Shira: si no queremos presumir

Soto: ustedes solo viven ayudandosé... Monton de covardes lo que no quieren es que yo les gane

Diego: la terrible tentación... Que propones pedezo de inutil

Soto: uuuu mira el que gane al final de la competencia se queda con ella. Diece sañalando a shira

Luego ella golpea a soto y no una cachetada si no un golpe al menton que casi derriba a soto

Soto: tienes fuezas eh

Shira: no soy ni un premio imbecil

Diego: tranquila shira no lo golpees para eso estoy yo... Ok soto pero ella no sera parte del trato

Soto: entonces ?

Diego: si ganas yo me largo de esta ciudad y te doy el mustang

Soto: y si pierdo

Diego: me dejas en paz a mi y a mis amigos y si nos moléstas una vez más a shira te saco los ojos y luego ago que te los táges imbecil

Soto: echo. Dice antes de marcharse

Diego: imbecil... Sebes ese fue un gran golpe

Shira: gracias

Diego: quien te enseño

Shira: tu fuiste lo olvidas

Diego: aaaa... Bueno creo que mi padre me matara cuando le diga que aposte el auto

Shira: no creo

Luego ellos se quedan ahi un rato luego diego va a dejar a shira a su casa y el regresa a la suya

Diego: papá tengo que decirte algo

Martin: que tal malo es

Diego: lo hice por shira pero apuste el mustang a alguien que la esta molestando

Martin: y que tiene de malo

Diego: que no te enfadaras

Martin: cuando uno se enamora hace unas estupideses tan grande... Por ejemplo cuando conoci a tu madre antes pues a ella le gustaban los deportes extremos

Diego: y a que vas con eso

Martin: una vez fue a surfear con ella y yo ni sabia nadar eso fue cuando tenia 15 años

Diego: entonces que ?

Martin: pues yo que se tendras que ver como ganar asi que mañana después de clases iremos a ver como lo haces

Diego: si y shira puede vernis

Martin: si puede venir

Diego: y probar el auto

Martin: ok que lo pruebe

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y tal vez más tarde puede sabir algo más no se si me da tiempo subo un cap más... Bueno cuidense


	15. Chapter 15

Hola de nuevo, bueno pues algo tarde pero aqui les traigo el cap asi que espero que les guste y comensemos

Al día siguiente todos habian asistido a la escuela ya era tarde y la mayoria estaba em sus casa pero diego shira y martin andaban en el cuarto de milla

Martin: ok diego veamos como lo haces. Dice dandole las llaves de auto

Shira: lo aras bien diego solo ten confiansa

Diego: ok veamos. El sube del lado del conductor shira atras y martin del lado del copiloto

Martin: recuerda algo que mi tono de voz no te confunda

Diego: de que hablas ?

Martin: que apesar de que paresco calmado estoy furioso y tengo ganas de destriparté pero no lo ago solo por que se... Ya sabes. Dice siñalando a shira dicimuladamente

Diego: ok... Siempre quize hacer esto

Shira: que cosa ?

Diego: esto... Luego diego acelera el motor espera a que se marque la salida y comiensa a avansar a toda velocidad pero justo luego de que pasa sierte velocidad el pierde el control da dos vueltas y frena al borde de la pista

Martin: la próxima recuerda mantener el auto estable

Diego: rayos... Vamos porbemos de nuevo

Shira: pero ahora es mi turno

Martin: que tu pero

Diego solo le hace señas de suplica a su padre

Martin: ok tu turno

Todos cambian de lugares y vuelven al punto de partida pero esta vez shira va al bolante

De nuevo el cemáforo marca la salida shira acelera a toda velocidad pero a diferencia de diego ella no pierde el control y llega a la linea de meta en un tiempo de 11,2 segundos

Diego: wow eres mejor que yo

Martin: y se nota... Ok diego veamos si puedes igualar el tiempo diego

Luego de nuevo lo intenta hasta que logra llegar en un tiempo de 10 segundos exactos

Luego de eso todos estaban en la pista pero estaban comiendo un poco

Shira: esto sera genial me gusta ver correr ese auto

Martin: a mi me pone los nervios de punta me costo mucho midificar ese auto

Shira: si embargo solo llega a 275 kilometros por hora

Diego: nitrogeno nesecita nitrogeno quesean dos del grande

Martin: miras muchas películas hijo con dos botellas de nitro volarias en pedacitos

Shira: si imagina veriamos volar pedazos de diego y creéme que no quiero ver eso

Diego: ok una botella

Shira: pero que no el nitro es prohibido usarlo en carreras

Martin: no pero si peligroso y podemos forzar el motor

Luego ellos escuchan el motor de un auto super deportivo ellos ven y ven a soto en el corvette ZR1 del padre de brian ellos ven la practica el auto era muy muy velos y logro en tiempo en 8 segundos

Martin: usaremos 2 botellas de nitrogeno del grande tenemos que lograr ganarle a ese auto

Shira: tramposo de porqueria

Diego: estoy frito

Con soto

Soto: uuuuu eso si que es rápido pero usemos nitro

Brian: y no es ya suficiente podrias volar el motor

Soto: lo usare solo si veo que diego podria ganarmé si no ni lo tocaré te lo juro

Brian: ojalá que sea verdad

Más tarde con diego

Ya era tarde y martin fue a su casa pero diego y shira estaban serca de una feria en un estacionamiento que tenia vista al mar y al muelle

Diego estaba recostado en el cofre del motor de su auto y shira al lado de el Ambos observaban las estrellas

Shira: esto es genia... No recuerdo cuando me senti tan feliz como ahora

Diego: ni yo... Pero ahora te veo todos los días y es que tu eres... Te lo dire yo te amo shira

Shira: y yo a ti diego

Luego ambos se ven a los ojos se acercan uno al otro hasta que forman un muy lindo beso

Shira: sabes diego tal vez luego cuando sean vacaciones o algo asi y luego de la carrera se me ocurria ir a vacacionar

Diego: si pero a donde iriamos

Shira: no se hay muhcos lugares por aqui

Diego: si tienes razón... Ya es tarde sera mejor que te lleve a casa o podrias meterte en problemás

Shira: deberias saber en cuantos me he metido

Diego: igual yo jajaj ok vamos

Luego ambos suben al auto y diego conduce hasta la casa de shira

Shira: adios diego hasta mañana

Diego: adiso shira igual hasta mañana

Shira baja del auto y abra la puerta y entra

Guiñon: hola hermana menor que haces afuera tan de noche

Shira: hay rayos...

Con diego

El condujo hasta su casa luego de que llego entro comio algo el no tenia idea de que shira tenia vicitas

Diego: eh papá crees que shira y yo algun día podramos

Martin: puedan que ?

Diego: no mal pienses solo que si ella y yo si hay posibilidades de que seamos ha no se

Martin: sabes lo raro seria que tu y ella no se queden juntos eso seria malo

Diego: y más pa mi

Martin: ok mira tu solo se tu mismo con ella y no seas muy presumido yo ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer

Diego: no no me acuerdo

Martin: no fue a ti... A ya lo siento confución eso se lo dije a alguien más

Diego: a quien

Martin: un amigo mio... Mira tu y ella se lleban bien trata de seguir asi

Diego: si eso are

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado algo tarde pero aqui esta el capítulo dejen sus reviews y hasta mañana

A mañana subire un cap más de la manada crece pero de ahi tardare más en subir los caps asi los dejo en suspenso... Es broma bueno cuidense hasta mañana


	16. Chapter 16

Hola de nuevo bueno como ya les avia comentado hoy subiria un cap más de mi historia asi que aqui esta y aqui los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con shira

Ella se quedo sorprendida al ver que sus hermano avias llagado a visitarla ya que no se lo esperaba

TGuiñon: hola hermanita menor como has estado

Shira: primero no me digas hermanita segundo estoy bien tercero podrias avisar la próxima asi puede ordenar un poco

Raz: si por que la casa esta patas arriba

Silas: ja y eso que se mantiene más en la calle que en la casa

Shira: silas callaté

Silas: y viene muy muy tarde

Shira: mentira

Silas: desde que conosio a su novio deves en cuando viene a dormir por que yo creo que duerme con el

Shira: silas callaté por favor. Dice molesta

Guiñon: wow wow wow tienes novio ?

Raz: como se llama donde vive es buena onda o es abusivo

Shira: ok respondere en orden primero el solo es amigo ( dice mintiendo ) segundo se llama diego tercero vive a unas casa de aqui cuarto si es una muy buena persona y quinto no no es abusaivo es muy amable y respetuoso

Silas: y ella lo adora

Shira: que no

Silas: a no y entonces por que te viene a traer todos los día

Guiñon: me parese que aqui hay mentiras sobre amor

Raz: hay nuestra hermana esta enamorada jajaja te robaron el corazón

Silas: no ella se lo robo a el

Shira: ok si gana si lo amo y si somos novio... Podria decirce y el es muy bueno

Raz: si por la forma en la que lo dices se nota... Y crees que podramos conocerlo

Shira: si mañana iremos a hacer unas pruebas a al cuarto de milla podrian venir

Guiñon: bueno que bien me alegro que hayas conocido a alguien y que te agrade

Raz: a y ahora donde dormiremos

Shira: en el cuarto de mamá

Guiñon: que quieres que nos maten

Shira: bueno esta el sofá o raz puede dormir en mi cuarto

Guiñon: si pobre yo a dormir cono la mascota

Mientras tanto con diego

El estana en su casa pero salio con manny Ellos andaban en un campo de fut viendo un partido

Manny: y como vas con shira

Diego: muy bien

Manny: y con lo de soto que piensas hacer el te ara pedazos

Diego: tendremos que ver como hacer para que el auto corra más

Manny: y que aras ?

Diego: yo nada mi padre es el que sabe de eso el se quedo trabajando en el pero no se que le ara

Manny: seguramente usara nitro

Diego: sabes eas cosa explota y no quiero morir

Manny: pero puede ser necesario... Y el mustang del 1963 que estaban restaurando

Diego: ya casi lo termina solo le falta pintura... Oye mañana luego de probar el auto ire con shira a una cena

Manny: que bien y ya le dijiste que le gustas

Diego: eso de que ratos... Oye quizá tu y ellie quieran acompañarnos

Manny: si es buena idea

Diego: oye ta es tarde sera mejor que regrese mañana ire temprano con shira

Manny: ok adios amigo cuidate y suerte

Diego: gracias igual tu

Luego diego camina de regreso a su casa y cuando llega ve a su padre con todo el motor del auto desarmado

Diego: oye papá que hiciste ?

Martin: tu que crees... Desrme todo para istalar unas modificaciones tranquilo

Diego: bueno nos acompañaras mañana a la pista para la prueba ?

Martin: no tengo que ir a hacer algo asi que te deseo suerte

Diego: ok papá buenas noches ire a dormir temprano hoy

Martin: ok hijo

A la mañana siguiente con shira

Ella estaba en se abitación y raz estaba en el suele de la abitacion mientras que silas y guiñon andaban en el cuarto de silas

Shira: ya amanecio

Raz: si ta pero por que te lenvantas temprano

Silas: es que como ire con diego el no tardara en venir

Raz: ol to igual me levantare

Con diego

El se despierta toma una ducha come algo rápido y sale de su casa enciende el auto y se va a casa de shira cuando llega el toca la puerta

Guiñon: que quiere. Dice abriendo la puerta

Diego: wow quie esres tu ?

Guiñon: no hermano quien jodidos eres tu y que carajos haces aqui

Diego: oye pendejo no tengo ganas de pelear solo se encuentra shira

Guiñon: por que tendria que decirte

Shira: guiñon que haces hola diego

Guiñon: el es diego

Shira: si es el diego

Guiñon: me ubieras dicho que eras el novio de shira soy guiñon soy hermano de shira

Diego: y ti me pudiste haver dicho eso antes bueno días ya estas lista shira

Shira: si pero ellos quieres ir mira te presento a raz y a silas ya lo conocias

Diego: wow pero no creo que todos cabremos en el auto

Shira: por que no

Diego: pue es un sport de 4 pasajeros y somos 5

Luego todos estan el el auto pero raz guiñon y silas ivan todo apretados

Diego: ok vamonos

Más tarde en la pista diego y shira estaban en el auto para ver si podias mejorar el tiempo

Diego: ok veamos que le hiso mi padre ayer

Shira: espero que no explotemos

Diego: yo igual

Luego diego aselera por toda la pista hasta llegar a la meta en un tiempo de 9.5 segundos

Diego: bueno eso fue mejor que la ultima ves

Shira: si lo fue. Ella ve a diego a los ojos es le regresa la mirada antes de darse un beso

Diego: sabes te gustaria ir a cenar hoy en la noche

Shira: si claro que si diego

Diego: que bien sabes para mientras podriamos ir a comer algo por ahi con tus hermanos

Shira: podria ser pero de que servira ese botoncito rojo del timon

Diego: no se

El vuelbe a colocar el auto el la linea de salida

Diego: ok veamos que hace

Luego diego aselera y cuando lleva la mita del recorrido oprime el boton y el auto aselera muy muy muy rápido tanto que logra la meta el 8 segundo pero luego patina sin contral hasta detenerce

Shira: wow que rayos eso fue genial

Diego: si casi morimos

Shira: so seas asi fie divertido

Diego: si creo que era nitrogeno

Shira: jaja ya vamonos a comer tengo hambre

Diego: ok vamos

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y diganme que historia actualizo mañana primero ya que yo no se como ayer actualize la manada crece estoy indeciso asi que espero sus reviews and see you lather :)


	17. Chapter 17: la primer carrera

Hola saludos a todos, bueno hoy traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy :)

Con diego y shira

Luego de que diego casi explota el motor de su auto ellos planeaban ir a comer algo con los hermanos de shira para conozerse mejor

Diego llevo su auto hasta donde estaban los hermanos de shira el estaciona el auto

Diego: ok pero el guiños siempre es enojado ?

Shira: no pero es desconfiado

Diego: pues como le hago para que confie en mi

Shira: solo se tu mismo cuando te conozca mejor confiara en ti

Diego: eso espero esperamé aqui. El baja del auto para preguntar

Raz: ese fue un buen tiempo

Guiñon: si solo trata de controlar más el auto

Diego: lo sé pero queria preguntarles si ustedes queiran acompañarnos a comer a algun lado

Guiñon: a donde no conozco por aqui

Raz: pues estamos es los ageles cuanto nos hacemos para llegar a la playa

Diego: depende del trafico pero es buena idea ahora recuerdo que hay un lugar muy bueno en ese camino

Guiñon: y que tan lejos queda

Diego: mmm no mucho esta cerca

Raz: pues por mi vamos

Silas: digo lo mismo

Guiñon: ok vamos

Diego: ok suban iremos un poco apretados por que es un sport pero bueno

Luego todos suben al auto al como pueden y se van luego de un rato ellos llegan comen junto a una ventana y platican

Guiñon: y como conseguiste ese auto

Diego: mi padre era de el o lo es pero yo lo uso

Guiñon: y por que vas a competir el la carrera del cuarto de milla

Diego: tengo asuntos pendientes con una persona y esas cosas

Shira: y que no mañana comiensa la competencia ?

Diego: si mañana comienza... Mañana que rayos

Shira: tranquilo tu ganaras lo sé

Diego: si pero para ganarle a soto debo ganarle a otros primero

Guiñon: uuu jajaja osea que es un torneo... Y si ganas cuanto ganaran

Diego: se supone que 50 mil pero el dinero no me importa solo tu. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: hay diego. Luego ellos se besan pero se les olvida que estan el publico

Guiñon: hay por favor hay van da nuevo

Raz: bueno ya hagan eso cuando esten a solas por favor quieres

Diego: ok esta bien ya pues... Aguafiestas

Shira: solo es un besito chiquito hombre no es para tanto

Diego: a pues mejor vamonos ya tengo que pensar que are mañana

Shira: ok

Luego ellos se van diego deje a shira y a sus hermanos en su casa y el se va a la suya

Martin: diego estás listo pa lo de mañana

Diego: eso espero

Martin: tu solo consentrate no pienses en nada más que solo algo que te ispire a ganar

Diego: shira

Martin: bueno si eso te ispira

Mientras tanto con soto

El estaba con su corvette o el corvette del padre de brian para ser más especifico

Brian: ok soto listo para mandar a la mierda a ese tipo

Soto: por supuesto que si ya veras

Brian: ok solo recuerda que el auto es muy potente no pierdas el control por que si dañas el auto me muero

Soto: si he oydo eso barias veces... Ahora solo me interesa ganarle a ese infeliz y ganar el dinero

El día en la escuela

Ya se acercaba la hora de salida y la hora de la primera carrera

Diego: ok ok diego todo saldra bien

Shira: aún estas nervioso ?

Diego: si y tengo mis razones

Shira: tranquis todo saldra bien yo se que podras ganar... O eso espero

Sid: si diego tranquilizaté ni que si perdieras te quitaran el auto

Diego: si pierdo pierdo el auto

Sid: bueno pues almenos si pierdes no tienes que irte para siempre

Diego: sid si pierdo tengo que irme para siempre

Sid: ok no ayude en nada solo queria darte confiansa

Luego suena la campana de la hora de salida ellos salen diego pasa a su casa cae la noche y se va a la pista

Ellos estaban esperando su turno primero correria soto ellos observaban desde atrás

Shira: veras que no podra hacer nada

Diego: eso espero

Luego soto sale en su auto a la pista el correria contra alguien más para pasar a la siguiente face Soto se veia muy confiado ellos aceleran se marca la salida y ambos salen a toda velocidad pero el auto de soto era más rápiro y gana con una gran ventaja

Martin: hijo estás perdido

Diego: que consuelo

Martin: aver no pienses en el piense en tu contrincante ganále a el para pasar a la siguiente facé

Luego diego va a su auto y shira lo acompaña hasta el

Diego: ok deceameé suerte

Shira: nada de eso tu lo lograras estoy segura de eso

Diego: te amo

Shira: yo a ti.

Ellos se besan luego diego sube al auto lo coloca el la línea de partida y ve a su contrincante el tenia un nissan skiline el espera la señal de salida

Shira: vamos diego tu puedes tu puedes. Dice viendo desde atrás de la pista

Luego la señal de partida, diego acelera y su rival tambien ellosa salen a toda velocidad al principia diego va un poco atrás pero el acelara más y si mayor dificultad el pasa a su riva y llega a la meta

Shira: siiiii eso es

Diego: uuuuuu si rayos. El regresa luego baja del auto

El seguida shira abraza a diego muy feliz

Diego: lo logre lo logre

Shira: ves yo te dije que podrias hacerlo

Soto: uuu pero aún no debes cantar victoria diego... Ganaste la batalla pero la guerra aún no acaba

Diego: teniad que venir a joder todo

Shira: aguafistas podrias dejarnos el paz un rato

Soto: solo venia a decirte que aún espero enfrentarnos

Diego: pues allí estare

Soto: te espero. Dice antes de irce

Shira: hay me dan ganas de agarrarle y hacerle la cabeza picadillos

Diego: tranquila ya le llegara la hora... O eso espero

Shira: bueno y ahora que hacemos ?

Diego: podemos ir a festejar que gane

Shira: buena idea

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap see you taher :)

PD: a si me da tiempo talves más tarde actualize diego y shira en el día de los enamorados :) cuidense


	18. Chapter 18

Saludos nos vemos de nuevo bueno les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con diego y shira

Luego de que la pirmer carrera de diego el y shira fueron a su casa. Allí ellos comoieron platicaron bromearon por unas horas hasta que se hizo muy noche

Ya era tarde y shira se avia quedado dormida, de nuevo ella estaban en la sala y diego estaba viendo televición

Shira: aaaa que hora es ? . Dice medio dormida

Diego: como las 12 de la noche quizá poco más poco menos

Shira: tan tarde que me quede dormida

Diego: si ya es la segunda ves que te duermen en mi casa

Shira: lo siento no me di cuenta ha rayos y ahora co o regreso a mi casa

Diego: pues hoy es viernes no tienes de que preocuparte... Tranquila puedes quedarté aqui

Shira: no seria muy... No sé no se molestara tu padre

Diego: no para nada puedes dormir en mi cuarto yo en el de el y el en la cochera

Shira: en la cochera ?

Diego: bueno tambien tiene el sofá

Shira: diego jaja bueno entonces ire a dormir nos vemos mañana

Diego: buenas noches shira

A la mañana siguiente

Luego de una larga noche en la que martin durmio en el sofá ya todos se avia levantado menos sierta chica era día sábado y faltaban dos día para la próxima carrera

Shira: ammmm que donde estoy... A ya lo recuerdo . Ella se levanta y sale del cuarto

Diego: o buenos día shira dormiste bein ?

Shira: si gracias... Dimé hoy aremos algo divertido

Diego: no sé que podemos hacer de divertido

Martin: puedo llevarlos al campo de tiro y enceñarles a disparar con ametralladoras. Dice mientras va pasando

Diego: a no creo que ella quiera disparar con ametralladoras

Shira: seria divertido

Diego: si hay que hacerlo

Martin: bueno iremos en una hora mientras coman algo o yo que sé

Una hora más tarde en el campo de tiro de la siudad

Diego: ok papá dime por que aremos esto

Martin: así le presume a shira

Diego: no creo que a ella le guste un maton como tu

Martin: yo no he matado a nadie... Bueno si lo he echo pero te juro que todos eran malos

Diego: que reconfortante

Shira: bueno comensemos ya a que le disparamos

Martin: traquilos ok vea aqui hay una M16 con lanzador de granadas a 30 metros hay tres autos viejor a eso le dispararemos

Diego: hay que ciensia tiene disparan avelr. agarra el arma pero cuando trata de disparar no pasa nada

Martin: tiene que cargarla genio

Diego: encerio lo olvide. El carga el arma y trata de nuevo pero nada. Ahora que

Martin: el seguro

Shira: tiene que quitarlo

Martin: por que no me hacen caso

Diego y shira: bueno ok deacuerdo lo que tu digas. Dicen asiendosé los locos

Martin: ok M16 rifle de asalto cargador de 30 tiros lanzador de granada

Diego: y ahora se vuelve loco hablando de armas

Shira: ya veo

Maritn: aver tu shira

Shira: ok esto sera divertido

Martin: sujeta fuerte esa cosa apunta hacia el auto y tira del gatillo

Shira: ok vamos. Luego ella dispara una vez y otra y otra hasta hacer que el auto explota

Diego: uuu eso fue de lujo

Martin: aver como lo ases tu

Luego de un buen rato y muchas explociones ellos regresan a casa de diego pero diego y shira no podian quedarce quietos

Ellos alieron en el auto hacia la pista que era diego solo pensaba en shira

Con soto

Brian: saves y por que odias tanto a diego que te hiso

Soto: no es odio es solo que quiero mostrarle que soy nejor

Brian: si pero tu tienes un corvette y el un ford es como una carrera un chicho con una bisicleta y mi abuela en cilla de ruedas

Soto: si como no en primera a ti no ti interesa yo solo quiero ganarle

Brian: ya vas... Saves tu eres algo muy no sé como estas loco

Soto: y que

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Ellos estaban serca de la pista diego estaba en su auto con shira y martin tenia el suyo y los hermanos de shira rentaron unos

Shira: saves estamos es una pista por que nos divertimos

Diego: como

Shira: con una cerrerita entre nosotros

Diego: no sé que dices papá

Martin: que te aria pedazos seguramente

Guiñon: que te ganaria

Diego: eso lo dudo

Martin: si seguramente yo les ganare a todos

Diego: ya averiguemoslo de una ves por todas

Luego ellos van cada uno a su auto diego al suyo martin a su auto restaurado y guiños a un camaro rentado

Ellos van hacia la pista todos se colocan en posición

Shira: vamos diego aún que sea ganale a guiñon

Diego: le ganare a los dos

Luego ellos se colocan el posicion y se marca la luz de partida ellos aceleran y salen a toda velocidad por la pista

Luego de que avansan más de la mitad ellos iva muy parejos pero luego diego toma le delantare ganando

Diego: si... Eso es que bien

Shira: ves te dije que iva a ganar

Luego diego ve a shira a los ojos y ella a el luego ellos se dan un beso

Continuara

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya seben dejen sus reviews y diganme que historia actualizo mañana tambien sé que el cap es un poco corto pero no tube tiempo para hacerlo más largo lo siento... Bueno los espero en el sig cap see you lather cuidense


	19. Chapter 19

Hola saludos a todos, bueno les traigo un cap más de esta historia lo bueno es que hoy tengo tiempo para actualizar en fin los dejo con un cap más espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Luego de que diego le gano a su padre y a los hermanos de shira ellos volvieron a casa

Diego: ejeje te gane papá te gane

Martin: si lo se... Lo hiciste bien hijo

Guiñon: saves diego no quiero desilucionarte pero martin te dejo ganar

Diego: de que hablas

Raz: tu padre no hizo nada solto el acelerador te dio la victoria. Dice antes de irce

Diego: ustedes creen ?

Shira: ellos estab bromeando... Tu padre nonca se dejaria ganar, o tal vez si

Diego: ejeje bueno almenos el auto sigue funcionando para la carrera de mañana

Shira: espero que logres venser a soto ese me cae mal

Diego: yo lo odia

Shira: le ganaras estoy seguro

Luego de eso pasan las horas hasta que cae la tarde y shira ya tenia que irce ella se va con sus hermanos

Shira: adios diego te veo mañana

Diego: bye shira hasta mañana cuidaté mucho

Shira: lo are hasta mañana

Luego ella se va a su casa con sus hermanos y diego se queda con su padre

Martin: en verdad la amas no es cierto

Diego: y dale con eso

Martin: es que se te nota y a ella se le nota que le gustas

Diego: tu crees ose a no se

Martin: mira ya te dije que a las mujeres no solo les gustan los hombres fuertes y con mis pectorales ni mi abdomen quieren a alguien que las entienda

Diego: que las entienda

Martin: si y eso es lo dificil pero miramé a mi logre entender a tu madre

Diego: luego de 10 años

Martin: no no tarde tanto... Bueno quizá si fueron 9 años pero no diez

Diego: gran diferencia

Luego de eso diego se va a dormir temprano mientras tanto con shira en su casa

Ella estaba con sus hermanos silas y guiñon ya estaban dormidos menos raz y shira

Raz: en verdad te gusta diego verdad shira

Shira: que te hace pensar eso

Raz: que te vi en el auto cuando se besarón

Shira: encerio ?

Raz: si totalmente... Pero es normal osea no mal pienses

Shira: tu eras más mal pensada que yo

Raz: y por que dices eso

Shira: que acaso ya lo olvidaste

Raz: no recuerdo muy bien

Shira: no recuerdas aquel día que estabamos en la computadora

Raz: ajaja no

Shira: si recuerda que tu te metiste a una página

Raz: a pues hablabamos de deportes verdad

Shira: si por que te combiene

Raz: me gustan los deportes

Shira: mentirosa ni siquiera saves algo de deportes

Luego de eso ellas tambien se van a dormir A la mañana siguiente con diego

Era otro día y tocaba una carrera más para pasar a la siguiente face en la competencia

Esta ves la carrera seria de día todos estaban el la pista esperando que comensara la competencia

Martin: ok ya revisasté todo el motor la trasmisión

Diego: que si ya lo hice

Martin: yo sólo quiero que ganes hoy competiras contra un camaro

Diego: osea

Martin: ya es una competencia mayor

Luego llega shira con sus hermanos

Shira: hola diego ya vine

Diego: hola linda. Dice antes de ir a abrasarla y darle un beso

Shira: estas listo para hoy diego

Diego: cien porciento seguro... Te ves linda shira

Shira: gracias diego

Con soto

El iva a correr antes que diego el estaba en su auto o el auto de su amigo

Brian: ok listo con las istalacion del supercompresor tendra que que corre aún más

Soto: por algo te dije que lo istalaramos

Brian: bueno fue el mécanico quien lo islalo pero buelo

Con diego y shira

Ellos esperanan que la competencia comensara como ya ara una face mayor ya habia publico y algunas cámaras de televicion de los canales de carrera

Diego: ok primero ira soto espero que pierda

Shira: perdera ya veras... Por siento anoche queria salir con tigo

Diego: por que no llamaste

Shira: problemás de presupuesto se me acabo el saldo y la internet

Diego: mmm típico

Luego comiensan las competencias era el turno de soto el correria contra un auto de menor capasidad que el de el

Ellos colocan los autos en la línea de meta luego la señal de partida ambos aceleran y soto acelera más que el otro auto y gana con una buena ventaja

Luego se escucha en las altavoces que es el turno de diego

Diego: ok me toce

Shira: suerte diego yo sé que tu podras

Diego: gracias

Luego diego abraza a shira y le da un besito luego el se va a su auto se coloca en la line de partida y el otro auto igual

Corredor: hoy perderas maldito

Diego: saves no tengo nada contra ti pero vete a la mierda

Luego la señal de partida diego acelera a fondo y el otro corredor tambien el acelera lo más que puede ivan casi igual pero diego le saca ventaja y gana

Diego: huy la senti serca

Shira: si diego que bien... Savia que ganarias

Luego diego lleva el auto a donde estaba shira el se baja y shira en seguida lo abraza pero diego tropieza y cae y shira cae sobre el

Diego: hay por que pasa esto en publico

Shira: que tropezarnos

Diego: no que quedamos tan serca

Shira: jajaja

Luego ellos se levantan

Soto: hey hey hey que pasa aqui pendejo

Martin: a quien le dijiste eso

Soto: tu quien esres

Diego: te recomiendo que te vallas

Martin: soy alguien que no querras hacer enfadar

Soto: a si como no

Martin: mira que te queda claro algo no te metas con ellos o te voy a hacer sufrir. Dice tomando a soto

Soto: aja . Dice asustado

Martin: asi me gusta

Continuara

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya saven dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap y diganmé que historia actualizo más tarde cuidense y see you lather


	20. Chapter 20

Hola saludos a todos bueno hoy tube mi primer día de suerte ya amanesi mejor no me dejaron tareas por fin un descanso bueno les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y los dejo con en cap de hoy espero q les guste

Con diego y shira

Diego: oye tenias que ser tan brusco con soto. Le dice a su padre

Martin: mmm hay muchos testigos no podias usar mi pistola

Diego: lo supuse

Shira: y que por lo menos logramos hacer que nos deje de fastidiar

Diego: seguira fastidiando seguramente

Shira: pues hay que impedircelo

Diego: y si no lo logramos

Martin: lo eliminamos

Diego: no creo que sea necesario eliminarlo

Shira: no no sera necesario

Luego como de eso ellos pasaron allí un rato mas viendo otras carreras y después regresaron a casa

Diego fue a dejar a shira a su casa primero

Diego: bueno te veo hasta mañana shira

Shira: si lastima que tengo que esperar toda la noche para volver a verte

Diego: si lo mismo digo yo pero que se puede hacer

Shira: que me quede contigo

Diego: esa idea si me guta

Shira: por que te conviene eh

Diego: no es por que si me quisiera quedar con tigo

Shira: yo igual pero ahora q mis hermanos estan aqui me regañarian

Diego: tienes muchas razon bueno entonces hasta mañana

Shira: adios diego hasta mañana. Dice antes de darle un beso

Diego: adios shira te veo mañana

Luego shira entra a su casa y diego se va a la suya

Con shira

Shira: ya vine

Raz: ya mé di cuenta

Shira: como estás ustedes

Silas: pues bien por ahora

Mientras tanto con diego

El avia llagado a su casa luego de dejar a shira es estaba bajando múcisa del internet

Martin: si diego gastaté toda la descargar

Diego: ejejej ok pues no bajare muchas

Martin: y las 500 que bajaste ayer con tu iphon ?

Diego: esas no cuentas

Martin: por que no ?

Diego: por que estaba usando el wifi del besido

Martin: a bueno... Que estabas haciendo que ?

Diego: ejejej pues es que pude usar una contraseña y tenia que aprovechar

Martin: si como no

Diego: bueno ya pues me ire a dormir

Martin: ok buenas noches

Luego diego se va a dormir o como el decia a soñar con shira pero tenia un pequeño inconveniente con eso y es por que anfrente de su casa a la vecindad

Diego: hijos de la gran callense. Grita sin obtener resustados

Mientras que con shira

Ella si que corria con suerte ya todos estaban dormidos y ella tambien al contrario del pobre de diego

Con diego

El estaba deserperedo pero no lo dejaban dormir y penso en algo para poder dormir

Diego: aver que hago que hago ya se

El se pone ropa negra y una sudadera luego pone un señuelo con almuadas en su cama y una gravación de ronquidos

Diego: esto funcionara

Luego el abre la ventana sale de su cuarto baja y se tropieza con la manguera se levanta salta el porton de su casa se cae se levanta y comiensa a caminar

( levanten la mano si tienen una idea de a donde va diego )

Más tarde con shira

Ella seguia profundamente dormida hasta que suena su teléfono suena

Shira: hay quien mierdas sera a esta hora de la noche... Halo

Diego: hola shira como estas

Shira: estaba dormida no crees que un poco tarde para llamar

Diego: bueno pues hazme un favor mira por la ventana

Luego ella ve hacia afuera

Shira: ya

Diego: pero mira hacia la calle

Luego ella se levanta y ve a diego fuera de su casa ella se queda con cara de y ahora que pasa ella solo lo saludo y el le hace señas

Shira: que haces

Diego: en vecino tiene una parranda y no puedo dormir

Shira: espera te abrire pero no puedes etrar por la puerta ya que guiñon se quedo dormido en la sala

Diego: y por donde entro entonces ?

Shira: por la ventana. Ella abre la ventana de su cuarto

Luego diego igual de silencioso que el su casa entra por la ventana a la casa de shira pero cuando entra se golpea la cabeza con la ventana

Diego: hay

Shira: estas bien

Diego: si. El tenia los dedos puestos en el marco de la ventana

Shira: ok espera solo cierro. Ella cierra pero le mazca los dedos a diego

El no puede gritar por lo que solo hace carar chistosas y señas

Shira: que tienes te pasa algo ?

Diego: mmmm aaaaa. El trataba de evitar en grito

Shira: aver adivino tienes sueño ?

Diego dice no con la cabeza

Shira: hambre ?

Diego: mis mis dedos

Shira: dedo hay lo siento. Dice al darse cuenta ella abre y diego quira la mano

Diego: ay ay ay

Shira: lo siento diego estas bien

Diego: si solo tengo hemorrajias internas pero si lo estoy

Shira: mirate lo lamento... Que haces aqui

Diego: te lo dije no puedo dormir y pues tu ya te quedaste conmigo era mi turno

Shira: entonces piensas quedarte aqui. Dice algo sonrrojada

Diego: si por que algun inconveniente

Shira: no que yo sepa solo que raz esta en el otro cuarto y guiñon se durmio en la sala

Diego: y que significa eso ?

Shira: que tendras que quedarte conmigo. Dice un poco sonrrojada todavia

Diego: y que no querias dormir conmigo

Shira: bueno aqui no hay sofá. Dice tirandole una indirecta a diego

Diego: mmm me quedo en el suelo

Shira ¿?. Ella no esperaba esa respuertas

Diego: solo conque me pases una almuada que las mias la deje en casa como señuelo

En casa de diego el dejo su iphon con una gravación de ronqudos que duraba 10 horas seguidas y se repetia

Shira: no ara falta . Dice tratando de que diego se quede con ella

Diego: que entonces duermo poniendo la cabeza en el piso ? O usare mi sueter

Shira: hay no mé refiero a eso que no preferirias dormir con migo

Diego: claro que si pero no sé si tú igual

Shira: pues hay suficiente espacio en la cama para ambos

( autor tranquilos ellos no aran nada jejeje )

Diego: crees ?

Shira: si claro que ademas me arias compañia por que la verdad duermo sola desde hace mucho

Diego: deacuerdo

Luego el se levanta y se acuesta a un lado de shira ambos se sonrojan un poco

Diego: buenas noches shira. Dice dandole un besito

Shira: buenas noches diego

Y así ambos pasan su primera noche juntos

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todos por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap bueno cuidense y hasta prónto


	21. Chapter 21

Hola saludos de nuevo amigos, bueno a petición de ustedes hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia así que espero que les guste y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

En casa de diego

Eran las 3 de la madrugada su padre seguia dormido por suerte y su iphon seguia reproduciendo en sonido de ronquidos y pues el dejo un señuelo con almuadas simulando su cuerpo y su cabeza con una pelota de futbol

En casa de shira

Por suerte para diego y shira raz, silas y guiñon durmian profundamente

Con diego y shira

Bueno pues ellos dormieron como nunca ya que era su primera noche juntos por lo que durmieron mejor que nunca toda la noche, bueno simepre con el peligro de que los descubran

A la mañana siguiente

Eran la 7 de la mañana el sol ya alumbraba y diego y shira aún no se levantaban pero sus hermanos si

Raz: entonces saldremos hoy

Guiñon: si ve a despertar a shira quizá quiera acompañarnos

Raz: ok ire a ver que dice. Luego ella sube las escaleras y toca la puerta del cuarto de shira

Shira:a mmmm que quien es ?

Raz: soy yo puedo pasar

Shira: a mierda espera espera. Dice al ver a diego con ella

Raz: que por que ?

Shira: tú solo espera... Diego diego despierta

Diego: qué pasa qué pasa ?

Shira: es raz escondeté si nos ven no sé que serian capeces de hacernos

Diego: ok dónde me escondo ?

Shira: a mm no sé debajo de la cama

Luego diego se esconde abajo de la cama de shira solo por si las dudas

Shira: qué pasa ?. Dice abriendo la puerta

Raz: pues saldremos a pasear queria ver si querias acompañarnos

Shira: mmm no estoy bien aparte tengo que estudiar

Raz: tú estudiar no puedes inventar una mejor mentira a tú eded ni yo queria estudiar

Shira: si lo sé pero y si yo si

Raz: oye que es ese bulto debajo de tu cama

Luego shira voltea y ve que se nota un poco diego hace lo mejor posible por esconderce

Raz: no mé digas que es

Luego shira toma a raz y le tapa la boca

Shira: ok si es diego pero no le digas a guiñon ni a silas por que si les dices yo les digo que tú tambien dejabas entrar a tú novio todas las noches a media noche

Raz: ok ok

Diego: entonces ya puedeo salir

Shira: quedate ahí por si viena alguien más y por cierto que hacian ustedes a media noche ?

Raz: tu que diablos crees dormir que más... Mal pensada

Shira: mal pensada yo tú eres la mal pensada que piensa que yo mal pienso

Raz: no por que si no hubieras mal pensado no hubieras preguntado que haciamos que más que dormir podiamos hacer

Shira: pues yo que sé

Raz: lo ves de nuevo mal piensas

Shira: yo no por que podian estar platicando té sigues mal pensando que yo pienso esas cosas

Diego: hay que incomodo escuchar eso

Raz: si pero pero, a pero es que tengo motivos para pensar que tú mal piensas

Shira: dimé una

Raz: que tú que tú

Shira: lo ves no tienes dana que decir contra mi

Raz: bueno en fin iras o no

Shira: no me quedo gracias

Raz: bueno si tú quieras... Mal pensada. Dice en voz baja

Luego de eso ellos se van por lo que diego y shira quedan solos

Diego: uufff espero que no diga nada tú hermana

Shira: no no dira nada por que si yo digo lo que escuchaste mi madre la fusila

Diego: hablando de fusilar ya me tengo que ir o mi padre se molestara mucho

Shira: ok te veo más tarde que tal al media día para comer

Diego: me parece bien... Bueno adiós linda. Dice dandole un beso

Shira: ok diego te veo más tarde. Luego ella lo abraza a él

Luego de eso diego se va de la casa de shira y corre hasta su casa el entra por la ventana a su cuarto apaga el iphon y levanta el señuelo luego él sale de su cuarto y allí esta su padre viendolo con cara de dómde andabas

Diego: a papá que hay buenos día

Martin: ok diego tú mirada me dice algo

Diego: qué dice ?

Martin: bueno ayer pase por tú cuarto y solo se escuchaban ronquidos

Diego: pues por que estaba dormido

Martin: ok te creere pero no sé por qué sospecho algo

Diego: y por que sospechas

Martin: mmm un presentimiendo bueno cuando conosi a tú madre me fugaba de casa tenia tú edad por eso te digo

Diego: ok pero no me he fugado

Martin: si tu dices

Luego más tarde diego estaba con manny antes de ir con shira a comer algo

Manny: y dimé que tan andas con shira

Diego: de maravilla ayer dormi con ella

Manny: ¿?

Diego: no mal pienses solo dormi

Manny: ufff baya yo crei que tu y ella pues ya sabras

Diego: qué ? Oye dices eso una vez más y tendre que

Manny: ok ok pero es por sentido comun pensar eso

Diego: si como no

Manny: en fin que bueno que estes bien con ella

Diego: si y tú como vas con ellie

Manny: a bien es la mejor que he conosido

Diego: para mi es shira

Manny: y para mi ellie

Diego: ok no empecemos por ver quien es mejor empates y ya

Manny: ok pues empate

Diego: en fin quede de verla en carajo ya me tengo que ir

Manny: por que

Diego: ire a ver a shira hasta pornto manny te veo luego

Manny: ok de echo yo tambien iva con ellie mierda ya voy tarde

Diego: y qúe tú crees que yo no ? Bueno vamonos

Luego de eso cada quien toma su camino diego se va con shira y manny con ellie

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella seguia es su casa ella ya estaba lista esperando a diego y recordando que bien se sentia durmiendo a su lado

Luego llega diego

Diego: shira ya vine. Dice tocando la puerta

Shira: ok ya voy. Luego ella sale y abraza a diego

Diego: hola shira... Y bien a dónde vamos

Shira: pues no sé yo queria ir a comer o no sé vamos a pasear por ahi

Diego: pues vamos y decidimos en el camino o ya sé

Shira: qué ?

Diego: le preguntare a mi padre

Shira: no creo que sea buena idea mejor vamos a ver que se nos ocurre

Diego: bueno lo importante es que estaremos juntos

Shira: si eso es lo importante

Luego ambos se suben al auto de diego y se van

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo

PD: a y no sé si quiere mañana actualizo amor sin identidad solo por si quiere saves que pasara bueno cuidense and see you lather


End file.
